


Ever Since Kindergarten

by zarrylism



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry Styles, Childhood Sweethearts, Gay Male Character, Happy Ending, M/M, Top Zayn Malik, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 39,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarrylism/pseuds/zarrylism
Summary: "As the teacher continues to sing and dance with them, there is a sudden knock on the door.A mother with her two kids entered and apologized for being late.Harry's eyes glued to the twins that just arrived. Especially to the boy. That has golden brown eyes.He smiled and he knew, he has a crush."
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Harry Styles
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

  


_**Day 1** _

  


  


_Harry places his bag at the top of his table and patiently waits for their teacher to come._

  


  


_It's his first time in school. Kindergarten._   
_He's very excited about it._   
_He's excited to meet new kids, and be friends with them. He has brought a lot of snacks with him to share with his new friends._

  


  


_After minutes of waiting, the teacher has arrived, and greeted them cheerfully. He clapped his hands as he got excited for his first day of school._

  


  


_Unlike every other kid, Harry didn't cry when his mother left him at school. In fact, he insisted that he is a big boy now and that his mother could go home and pick him up after school._

  


  


_He's brave. Very brave._

  


  


_As the teacher continues to sing and dance with them, there is a sudden knock on the door._

  


  


_A mother with her two kids entered and apologized for being late._

  


  


_Harry's eyes glued to the twins that just arrived. Especially to the boy. That has golden-brown eyes._

  


  


_He smiled and he knew, he has a crush._

  


  


_After an hour of singing alphabet songs and other different songs, the teacher happily exclaimed,_

  


  


_"Kids, it's snack time!"_

  


  


_They cheered and started to pull out their lunch boxes. Harry walked towards the twins who are eating silently in a corner of their classroom._

  


  


_"Hi. Can we be friends?" he confidently asked, tucking his curls behind his ears. The twins looked up at him._

  


  


_"Hi. I'm Veronica. Okay, let's be friends." They shake hands and smiled at each other._

  


  


_"Hi, what's your name?" Harry asked the boy who's just watching them._

  


  


_"Zen." He answered shortly. He smiled at the name and he laid his hands for a handshake._

  


  


_The boy, Zayn, stared at it but his sister Veronica hissed at him to not be rude. So, he took it and they shake hands._

  


  


_When their hands' touch, Harry felt something in his stomach. He feels funny so he just giggled._

  


  


_"I brought a lot of snacks with me. Would you like me to share it with you?" he asks, opening his lunch box and showing his foods._

  


  


_"Wow. It's so many. Can I have some cookies?" Veronica asked, and Harry nodded._

  


  


_"A lot of foods? Can I have some, too?" They turned around to see a blonde kid with a biscuit on his hands._

  


  


_"Of course, go have some." He smiles._

  


  


_"Niall, it's embarrassing. Stop it." Another boy approached him and pulling his friends away._

  


  


_"I am sorry. I'm Liam. This is Niall. He just loves foods very much." He explained shyly._

  


  


_"It's okay. I have a lot of food. You can have it too if you want. Here." Harry laughs and offers them cookies._

  


  


_"Mr. Tomlinson, can you please sit on your chair and not on the table?" They turned to their teacher that scolding a student who seemed older than them._

  


  


_"I cannot fit on my chair, teacher. That's why I sat on the table." The kid reasoned out._

  


  


_He jumped off the table and headed to Harry's group of new friends._

  


  


_"Hello, babies." He greeted, pinching Niall's cheeks._

  


  


_"I am not a baby." He spat. Chewing his cookies._

  


  


_"Of course you are, I'm seven. I'm older so you are all babies to me."_

  


  


_"We're 5 already." Veronica pouted._

  


  


_"I am four." Harry smiles and jumps off._

  


  


_"Well, you are the baby." Liam chuckled._

  


  


_"By the way, I'm Louis. Nice to meet you all. If there's some kid bullies any one of you, call Superman." He says, pointing at himself._

  


  


_"You're superman?" Harry gasped, covering his mouth in shock._

  


  


_"Yes, baby. But it's our secret, okay?" Louis answered whispering into them._

  


  


_Zayn just frowned._

  


  


_"Hey, bad boy. Smile sometimes." He pointed at him. Zayn just rolled his eyes._

  


  


_"Don't be rude." Veronica hissed at him again._

  


  


_"Okay okay," Zayn said, forcing a wide smile at all of them. Which causes them to laugh._

  


  


_Harry smiles. His mission is accomplished. He had made a lot of friends._

  


  


_***¤*** _

  


  


_**Day 257** _

  


  


_Harry runs as Niall chases him on the playground after their school. They were playing for about an hour now and they can't feel any tiredness in their body._

  


  


_As Harry ran, he noticed Zayn who's sitting silently on a big rock and drawing something on his notebook._

  


  


_He passes on the game and let his friends continue it. He walked towards Zayn and simply sat down beside him._

  


  


_"What are you drawing, Zaynie?" he asked, cupping his face with his palms._

  


  


_"Just cartoons. And my name is Zayn." He answered, sternly but playfully. Zayn is used to Harry calling him Zaynie._

  


  


_Harry just pouted. Zayn chuckled._

  


  


_"Can you draw me?" he asked._

  


  


_"No."_

  


  


_"Why?" He whined._

  


  


_"Because I don't want to." Zayn chuckled teasingly._

  


  


_"I hate you," Harry said, pouting and rolling his eyes._

  


  


_"I thought you like me?" Zayn teased._

  


  


_Harry blushed and instantly covered his face. "No. You're not my crush anymore."_

  


  


_Zayn continued chuckling and teasing his. Raffling his curls._

  


  


_"Harry, baby! Let's go home." They heard Anne called him._

  


  


_"Bye, Zaynie." he waved his little hands._

  


  


_"Bye, Harry." He waved a bit then got back on what he's doing._

  


  


_He gasped when he suddenly felt lips on his cheek. He looked up and saw Harry running away already._

  


  


_He smiled and shook his head._

  


  


_"That kid." He mumbled._

  


  


_***¤*** _

  


  


_**Day 589** _

  


  


_"Zaynie." Harry called him when he was talking with Louis and Liam outside the school premises._

  


  


_"Hi, baby H." Louis and Liam greeted. He ignored it because he's mad at Zayn. He glared at him but Zayn just stared at him._

  


  


_"Is it true?" he asked, crossing his arms on his chest._

  


  


_"What?" Zayn frowns._

  


  


_"Veronica told me that you have a crush. And that's not me." He whined, making Louis and Liam laugh._

  


  


_"What did she say?" Zayn asked, crossing his one foot to another._

  


  


_"She told me that you have a crush on Predhwi." he spat. Stomping his foot._

  


  


_"Yes. I do have." Zayn admitted, sighing._

  


  


_"Last time, it's Jenny. Now Predhwi. When is it going to be Harry?" he yelled, pissed._

  


  


_"Harry, we've talked about this already. You're like a brother to me, baby H." He explained, raffling his curls._

  


  


_"I hate you, Zaynie." He pouted and brushing off Zayn's hand on his head._

  


  


_He ran away and cries nonstop._


	2. Two

_**Day 1, 085** _

_There was a school festival on the kids' primary school, and everyone was participating. Zayn, Louis, Liam, and Niall joined the Kids Football Team while Veronica joined the cheering squad._

_Harry could have joined too, but he was sick at that time. The seven-year-old boy was crying on his mother to go and watch the game for he could cheer and support the boys. Especially Zayn._

_Assisted by his sister Gemma, Harry was still jolly being sick, watching Zayn and his friends._

_He was shouting and cheering every time they got a score. Even though his face looks pale, his smile never fades away._

_The team won, making the crowd cheer, mostly Harry. Families and friends of the players welcomed them and cheered them._

_Harry was about to go to them but Gemma held his hand stopping him._

_"Gemma, please. I'll be quick. I'll just congratulate them." He pleaded to pout at his sister._

_"Baby, we need to go home. And look at the sky, its getting dark. It will rain." Gemma insisted._

_"Promise I will be quick. Just five minutes." Harry clasped his hands, making Gemma sigh and nodded her head._

_"I love you, Gem!" Harry shouted running away and searching for his friends._

_"Baby H!" Louis, Niall, and Liam greeted him and hugged him._

_"Congratulations! We won!" He cheerfully said, jumping on the field._

_"Be careful." Liam softly chuckled._

_"Why are you here? You are sick, Baby." Louis worriedly asked._

_"I'm okay. I enjoyed watching you." Harry answered him, his eyes searching for someone._

_"Zayn is in the locker room," Niall informed him and he suddenly blushed. They chuckled at him._

_"Okay, I'll just check on him." He smiled at them walking away._

_He happily walks towards the locker room. He missed Zayn. He was out of school for days because of being sick, and now he will see Zayn._

_He took out the card he made for Zayn that has "Congratulations!" written on it and his drawings of him and Zayn._

_Though he knows it's not good, he knows Zayn will appreciate it. He hid it again in his pocket and walked into the locker room._

_His smile faded, and his shoulders fell from seeing Zayn talking with a girl. The girl wears the cheering uniform and they were happily talking._

_His heart hurts when Zayn kisses the girl's cheek. So he ran away. Fast. There was a loud thunder that made him flinch, and he fell on the ground._

_He cried. Not because of the wound he got on his knee. Not because of the heavy rain started to fall. But because of the cut on his chest._

_Another heartbreak._

_He covered his eyes from crying, he didn't move from the position when he fell. He just cried there._

_But one thing he didn't know, Zayn saw him and followed him out._

_Zayn walks fast to him, worried. They know Harry was sick and now he got drenched in the rain._

_He kneeled in front of crying Harry. He stared at him for a moment, then he poked Harry's cheek, making Harry acknowledge his presence._

_He was greeted by Harry's red eyes and nose. He was glaring at him._

_"Why are you here?" Harry scoffed._

_"Go to your girlfriend." He pushed Zayn away, but Zayn didn't even move. He just stared at him._

_Zayn stood up, and Harry squealed when he was being lifted up. Zayn was carrying him bridal style._

_"Put me down, Zayn!" He yelled at him, wiggling his feet._

_"My name's_ _Zaynie_ _," Zayn told him, with a serious face._

_Harry didn't respond. He kept quiet until they reached the locker room. Zayn placed him down on a chair and picked up the first aid kit from the top of the drawer._

_He kneeled in front of Harry and checked on the wound he got. Harry was pushing away, but Zayn held him still._

_He started to treat Harry's wound gently, and Harry wipes away his tears._

_"She's not my girlfriend." Zayn suddenly spoke. Making Harry frown._

_"You kissed her cheek." Harry huffed, crossing his arms like a jealous boyfriend. "I saw it."_

_Zayn sighed. "It was just a friendly gesture, she gave me a card," Zayn answered him, wiping his wound with_ _betadine_ _._

_"You always say thank you to me, but you don't kiss my cheeks." Harry scoffed again, covering his pocket. His heart aches again because someone already gave Zayn a card._

_Zayn chuckled softly, finishing his wound by wrapping a bandage on it. "Don't be jealous, baby H." He ruffles his curls again._

_"And now, give me my gift," Zayn told him, lending his hand._

_Harry furrowed. "W-what gift?" He stutters. Not removing his hand in his pocket._

_"Baby, I know it. Now give it to me." Zayn insisted, looking intently at him._

_"How did you know?" Instead, Harry asked._

_"Louis told me."_

_"So what? You already have a card. Given your 'friend'. Why do you still want mine?" Harry sassed, getting up and limping because of the wound on his knee._

_Zayn helped him, holding him on his waist. "I threw it." He told Harry. Harry was surprised, looking at the trash bin Zayn pointing at._

_"Now, give it to me. I'm waiting." Zayn rolled his eyes at him with a playful smile._

_Harry blushed. He couldn't utter a word and couldn't move his hands._

_Zayn sighed and he instead took out the card that's peeking out from Harry's pocket._

_Harry tried to get it from him but Zayn was too tall for him. "Give it back! It's... it's not that good, and it got drenched from the rain." He shyly explained._

_But Zayn was too far away on listening to him. Zayn opened it and he smiled seeing what Harry made._

_"I don't care. I'll frame this, and hang it up in my room." Zayn smiled sweetly at him and poked his cheeks again._

_Harry looked away, hiding his smile. He's feeling giddy._

_"Don't try to hide your smile. C'mon, smile now, baby. Smile for me." Zayn teased, tickling Harry's sides. Harry started giggling, pushing Zayn's hands away._

_"_ _Zaynie_ _... stop it. " Harry giggles, squealing. Zayn chuckled softly, holding him still._

_"There. You smiled, and it's_ _Zaynie_ _for you, kiddo." Zayn smiled, touching Harry's nose with his finger._

_"I'm not a kid anymore." Harry pouted whining._

_"You're seven," Zayn stated, teasingly._

_"And you're eight," Harry argued. Watching Zayn get something on his locker._

_Zayn pulled out his favorite varsity jacket and walked back to Harry, wrapping it around him to warm his drenched small body. Harry was smiling. He got to wear Zayn's jacket as no one else could._

_"Still. You're the baby." Zayn finished off, walking out of the locker room._

_Harry runs after him, smiling when the rain stops. He jumped on Zayn's back, wrapping his arms on Zayn's neck and his legs on his waist._

_"Piggyback ride!" Harry cheered, laughing._

_Zayn groaned but held Harry. "Ugh. You're heavy."_

_"But I'm a baby." Harry giggled in his ears, and Zayn chuckled._

_"Monkey boy." He muttered as they walk outside, sun shining down at them._

_They walked outside the school premises, Zayn carefully holding Harry. Not paying any attention to everyone seeing them._

_Harry smiled, he is now happy. Zayn was nice to him, treated his wound, lend him his jacket, and made him smile. He feels giddy all over, and there's a glint of crimson on his cheeks._

_He leaned closer to Zayn, nuzzling on his neck. Inhaling his scent. Zayn smiled at himself for noticing._

_They both know, they will have a special place in each other's hearts._

_xxx_

**_Day 1,121_ **

_Harry huffs, his fists under his chin and his eyes are red. He was crying. Veronica isn't there for him to comfort him, because Tricia had brought her with her for Christmas shopping._

_"Here." Zayn placed the ice cream on the table in front of him, they were in a convenient store that late at night._

_Harry didn't pay attention and looked away. He wiped his dried tears away, crossing his arms on the table._

_Zayn doesn't know what to do. He scratched the back of his head as he thought of some other way to cheer Harry up._

_"Oh! Wait a minute!" He exclaimed, getting up on the chair and going on the frozen section. Harry watched him as he searched for something there and went to the cashier._

_Zayn smiled at him on his way back, Harry couldn't be more curious about what's in Zayn's hands._

_"There you go." Zayn placed the frozen yogurt on the table. He watched how Harry fights the urge to touch it, and a small smile forming on his face._

_"Don't tell me you are going to resist that, baby H." He smiled wider and Harry sighed._

_"C'mon, take it. It's for you."_

_Harry finally smiled, Opening it. Zayn kept quiet the whole time. Just watching Harry finish the yogurt._

_"I don't know why, but I always feel they love Gemma more than me." Harry places the empty cup on the table, sighing sadly._

_"They don't, Haz. You are just... taking it the wrong way." Zayn said softly, playing with these curls._

_"They praise Gemma a lot, whenever she passes an exam and win a competition. And I was left in a corner." Harry scoffs, crossing his arms again._

_"Don't you love Gem?" Zayn asked._

_Harry sighed, "Of course I love her. I love my parents. It's just..."_

_"You have to try your best in school," Zayn stated seriously._

_"I'm not saying you're not good, but if you're that jealous whenever Gemma got awards and medals, then you should study more," Zayn added, looking directly into Harry's eyes._

_"Will I be better?" Harry asked lowly._

_"Of course you will." Zayn smiled at him, getting up and collecting their things._

_"Now, we should go home because..." He stood up, Harry pouted but stood nonetheless._

_"A 9-year old and 8-year old kids shouldn't be out at a time like this." Zayn continued, pinching Harry's nose._

_He chuckled._

_"But it's still early," Harry whined, wanting to get more time from Zayn._

_"It's 11:30, and a school night. C'mon, Haz." Zayn walked out of the convenient store, as Harry followed him._

_"Hop on," Zayn said, and Harry sat on the bicycle to a seat Zayn made only for him._

_"You won't drive fast, right?" Harry asked, gripping on the handle._

_Zayn chuckled softly. "Don't worry, Baby H. We'll get to your house safe," Zayn answered him, teasingly._

_Harry smiled to himself. He forgot the sadness he had because of Zayn._

_"Thank you,_ _Zaynie_ _." He mumbled while Zayn is driving their way home._

_Zayn smiled down at him, sweetly._

_They reached Harry's home, where Anne and Robin were waiting for him with worried eyes._

_Zayn helped him to get on his feet. "See? They are worried, because...!"_

_Harry smiled at Zayn. "They love me."_

_Zayn nodded smiling. "That's right."_

_"Bye, Harry." Zayn waved him off, sitting on his bicycle._

_"Bye,_ _Zaynie_ _," Harry said back, leaning onto him, pecking on Zayn's cheek._

_Harry blushes as he runs towards his parents. Zayn softly chuckled, watching Anne and Robin kissed Harry's._

_They smiled at him and waved off._


	3. Three

**_Day 1674_ **

_Trisha is all smiling holding on her camera to capture a photo from these children dressed for Halloween._

_"Oh my god!" She reacted. Pressing the button on her camera to take the first picture._

_"Cute as a button every single one of you." She dramatically reacted and her twins rolled their eyes as they look at each other._

_Zayn heard Harry giggling beside him. He looked at him frowning. "I'm cute as a button." Harry giddily whispered to him and Zayn facepalmed._

_"Liam, how cute is a button?" Niall asked Liam who's wearing his Batman costume. Liam laughed vigorously at Niall's question._

_"How dumb can we get on this Halloween?" Veronica asked them annoyed in her Starfire costume._

_"Okay, kids. Tricks or treats time. Be back at 9." Yaser exclaimed at them, holding the three-year-old Waliyha as a hotdog sandwich._

_The kids started to walk along the streets, passing by some villagers and neighbors dressed up for Halloween._

_Harry brushes his long hair away from his face wearing his Raven costume. Veronica insisted that he should go for Raven._

_He slightly glanced at Zayn, his hair was brushed up, being Robin. He blushed seeing Zayn so handsome in that costume_

_Though Zayn insisted that he wanted a spiderman costume, Veronica told them that they should have a group Halloween costume. And ended up dressing as Teen Titans._

_Knocking at every house they passed into, they're getting lots of candies and Harry couldn't be more excited to count on them later on._

_As they knocked on another house, a pretty little girl opened it and Zayn's eyes went wide seeing the girl wearing a spider girl costume._

_"Bethany," Zayn mumbled as the girl smiled at him sweetly. Bethany was known as everyone's crush in middle school but she has her eyes on Zayn._

_"Hi, Zayn." She waved her little hands._

_"Oh. I thought we'd end up into a couple of Halloween costumes." Her voice seemed disappointed._

_"Oh yeah. Sorry, the group decided to have a group Halloween costume." Zayn told her, half-smiling._

_"It's okay." Bethany smiled again at him, totally ignoring the others and purposely making Harry jealous._

_"Maybe next year." Then she kissed Zayn's cheeks._

_"Bitch," Veronica growled, whisphering lowly beside her best friend. Harry gasped at that and he doesn't want this feeling again._

_"Thank you for the candies, uh, Bethany." Zayn awkwardly told, and they all left in a hurry from that house._

_Harry was composing himself, trying to hold back tears again. He'll ruin his make up and costume if he cries._

_"You know what, she doesn't fit that spider costume!" Veronica rants, trying to cheer up her best friend._

_"She's better being a leech, or a cockroach. She's so ugly! Ew!"_

_"You're just insecure." Louis laughed as they walk another street._

_"What's there to be insecure of? Veronica's beautiful." Liam commented, and they all looked at him surprised._

_Liam suddenly blushed. Louis smiles sheepishly._

_"Free foods!" Niall screamed, pointing at a booth where a bunch of kids is getting free foods._

_"Oh, yeah. C'mon, Niall." Liam awkwardly pulled Niall along with him leaving the rest of the group, still in shock._

_Louis snorted. "Shy boy." Then he grinned._

_"Hey, V. You know, it is kind of odd. Robin and Starfire fell in love with each other, then Raven and Beastboy were dating in the movies." He scrunched his nose up, giving Veronica the idea._

_"Oh my god, yes. So you and Harry, are dating in the movies?" Veronica laughed, pulling Louis over him, walking away._

_"Yeah. A lot of fans ship us." Louis winked, and Zayn rolled his eyes._

_Harry watched the two walked off, until Zayn spoke to him._

_"Are you okay?" he asked. Harry just nodded. Zayn sighed._

_"Come on, I have something to show you." He gestured and Harry hesitantly followed him._

_\---_

_"Zayn Javadd Malik, where did you take me?" Harry asked hands on his hips, watching Zayn laying down on the grass on the top of the hill._

_"On my happy place," Zayn answered, bringing his arms under his head._

_"Hey, I didn't tell Veronica about this, okay?", Zayn added and smiled when Harry took a seat beside him._

_"Why did you bring me here?" Harry mumbled._

_Zayn breathed heavily before sitting up, and laying his head down, on Harry's lap._

_Harry scoffed and looked away. "I am sorry about earlier, baby H. I--"_

_"Did you like it?" Harry asked, making Zayn feel guilty._

_"What? No. Of course not. I was just being friendly. You know that, Haz." He explained._

_"Hey, look at me." Zayn made Harry look at him, hand on his cheek._

_"No matter what our Halloween costumes are, you are still special to me, because--"_

_Harry closes his eyes and interrupted Zayn. "Yeah, I know, Zaynie." He breathed heavily._

_Zayn stared up at him, he was going to say something else but he chose not to._

_"Let's go down now. Your dad says we need to get back at 9." Harry gently stood up, Zayn following him._

_Harry wasn't feeling okay about this night, and Zayn knows it. He doesn't know what to do anymore._

_Except, facing Harry to him, holding his cheeks, and kissing and his forehead._

_Day 4378_

_"I hate math. Why can't I just have English?" A fifteen-year-old Harry whined and rolled over Zayn's bed that Saturday afternoon._

_Zayn chuckled and just ignored him and her sister who's been working that math homework for 5 hours already._

_"Zaynie?" Harry called him, but Zayn pretended that he didn't hear him._

_"Zaynieee... please..." Harry clasped his hands and pouted at him begging for help. They all know Zayn's favorite is Mathematics. He's a math geek._

_"What kind of a boy that's asking his crush to help him in his math homework?" Zayn raised an eyebrow at him and smiled teasingly._

_Harry sighed in frustration._   
_"You must be impressing me, right?" Zayn added, grinning._

_"Is that a challenge?" Harry asked, tapping his pen on his notebook._

_Zayn just shrugged smirking._

_"If I passed the math test next Friday, will you like me now?" Harry asked again, hopefully._

_"Maybe. Who knows?" Zayn grinned at him, with a smug face._

_"I'll show you, Zayn. I'll never give up." Harry said determinedly. Smiling at himself when he works on his math homework._

_He will show Zayn that he's worth it. He'll make Zayn fall in love with him. And they can live happily ever after._

_*¤*_

_Day 4383_

_"Congrats, Harry!" Veronica hugged her best friend holding up their test papers in the air._

_"Finally! Zayn will like me now." Harry giggled as he excitedly walks around the campus to find his crush, Zayn._

_He's so proud of himself. He passed his math test and he's ready to tell it to Zayn._

_As he roams around, something caught his eyes. He saw Zayn, sitting on the stairs of the hallway._

_He happily walks towards him but his smile slowly fades away when he noticed Zayn isn't alone._

_He's with somebody else. With a girl._

_"I have to go now, Zayn. Thanks for this." He heard the girl said motioning on the arts in her hands._

_'He drew her.' He gasped. Zayn never drew him ever since._

_"You're welcome." Zayn just smiled and he watched the girl walks away._

_Harry stepped out and catches Zayn's attention._

_"Harry? What are you doing here?" Zayn asked him, grabbing his things and getting up._

_"You? What are you doing? What's with you and Faiza?" he asked, glaring daggers at him._

_"What? I like her." He shrugged._

_"What? Do you like her? You said if I passed the math test, you'll like me." he complains, his eyes becoming teary._

_"I just said that for you to study. Nothing serious, baby H." He said calmly, he was about to touch his hair again but Harry stepped back._

_"You know what, Zayn, forget it. Here! I passed the math test for nothing." he threw his paper in his face then ran away, crying. For the nth time._


	4. Four

**_Day 5078_ **

_A seventeen year old Harry walks hand in hand with his bestfriend Veronica inside their school campus._

_They walk happily, giggling about their last sleep over party with their friends._

_"We should do it again. I mean, more often." Veronica giggled._

_"Oh, look, there's Perrie." They looked over their friend and was about to walk towards her but they stopped._

_Harry gasped when he saw Zayn came out from nowhere handling her roses. Perrie blushed and smiled at him._

_"Harry, I didn't know--" Veronica tried to explain but Harry ran away. His best friend followed her in the restroom._

_Veronica found him in a cubicle, crying. She went to hug him._

_"Why, V? Am I ugly? Am I not enough for him? All these years, he knew what I'm feeling for him." he sobbed between his bestfriend's arms._

_"I'm sorry, Harry. I'll talk to him. Okay?" She whispered sweet nothings to his ears to comfort him._

_Lunch came and they met their friends at the cafeteria. Liam, Louis and Niall are already there._

_"Hi, V. Hi, baby H." They greeted and they started eating without Harry dropping a word._

_He's still mad and disappointed. Brokenhearted._

_In the middle of their lunch, Zayn came and sat down beside Louis. He didn't notice Harry's swollen eyes. But Niall did._

_"Harry, you okay?" All eyes were at him now. Including Zayn. He furrowed._

_"Y-yeah. I am." He lied, playing with his food._

_"What is it, baby H?" Liam asked._

_"I swear, if someone bullied you because of your big eyes, I'll kill them." Louis said, giving slam on their table._

_"This is just nothing. Forget it." he hissed then stormed out of the cafeteria._

_Zayn followed him as he knows on why is he acting that way. It's been years, he knows him very well._

_"Harry, let's talk." He grabbed his arm and cornered him in a locker._

_"Let me go, Zayn!" he yelled._

_"No, unless you tell me what it is this time." Zayn said._

_"You asking me that? Really, Zayn?" he angrily said._

_"It's about Perrie, right?" He sighed, looking deeply in his emerald eyes._

_"Why her, Zayn? She's my friend. Why not just me?" He cried. Tears never stop falling on his cheeks._

_"Harry... we've talked about this--"_

_"Yeah. Yeah. I get it. I'm just a baby brother to you. You never looked at me in a special way. Yeah, I'm done with it." he snapped at him._

_"I'm sorry, baby H. I'm sorry." He said repeatedly._

_"Forget it, Zayn. You're such a flirt. Last month it's just Shrin, now Perrie. How many more girls before me, Zayn?" he asked sobbing._

_"Harry, you don't understand--"_

_"Then make me understand it, Zayn. Because I'm tired of it."_

_"Harry, this isn't just a crush anymore. I'm in love. With Perrie. And she loves me too." He explained, cupping his face._

_"What? You love her? Already? How come, Zayn? Why is it just so easy for you to love her and make her love you back?"_

_"While here I am, spending almost my whole life making you fall in love with me. Why is it so easy for you, Zayn? And so hard for me?" he asked crying louder. Zayn really don't know what to answer._

_He really don't want to push him like this. He don't want to hurt him. But, it's all that is happening._

_"Harry, please.. don't make it hard for me. Don't cry, baby H." He hugged him. Comforting him with sweet words._

_"Forget about this, Zayn. I'm tired of it. Don't worry, I'd never bother you again. Stop talking to me starting from this day." He said sternly and looking away._

_"Harry, that's not what I want. Please don't do this. You're my baby. Please talk to me--" Harry pushes him and started to walk away._

  
_Day 5382_

_Harry hugged his books and leaned on the locker, sighing. It's been a hell of a week for them. It's their senior year._

_"Can we skip exams then graduate already?" he whined at his bestfriend who's putting something on her locker. Veronica laughed at him._

_"It'll be over, Haz. Don't worry. After this, we'll have our senior prom." She cheered him up._

_He looked away at the mention of their coming Senior Prom. He's not planning on going though. But he won't tell anyone that he won't attend. he knows his friends will do everything to dragged him in the party._

_Nothing had asked him out yet. Well, he thinks that no one would ever want to date a pathetic fag like him._

_He couldn't attend the prom where he would see Zayn and Perrie together. He's not a massochist._

_He don't want to torture himself._

_He just smiled at his bestfriend then they made their way to class._

_Lunch came, Harry was about to head to the cafeteria to meet his friends when someone grabbed him._

_"Louis?!"_

_"Baby H, I need your help." Louis said panting. Like he was on a run._

_"Yeah? And what is it?"_

_"Look over there." Louis said, turning Harry's face on the direction he's pointing at._

_"You see her? Eleanor?" He asked, Harry now knows what help Louis needs. He smiled sheepishly._

_"And why am I the one to do this?" He said, hands on his waist._

_"Because your bitch of a bestfriend is too lazy to help me." He whined._

_Harry laughed and took the pink card from Louis' hand._

_"Thank you, baby H." He happily said._

_Harry started to walk towards to Eleanor who's talking with her friends under the tree._

_"Hi, El." He greeted. Eleanor smiled sweetly at him._

_"Hi, Harry."_

_"Uhmm, I have something for you." he handed her the pink card and Eleanor opened it._

_'Be my date for the Senior Prom, please._   
_-Louis =)'_

_She blushed hard and her friends started to tease her._

_"Please take it easy for him. He's nervous." Harry smiled and walked off. Giving a wink on Louis as he passed by him._

_They all sat up on together for lunch. They talk and talk, getting excited for the prom._

_"So, Louis finally have Eleanor for a date." Harry exclaimed teasingly._

_"Wow, congrats, bro!" Niall squeezed him and they congratulate him._

_"How about you, V? Has anyone asked you yet?" Louis asked Veronica._

_"Yeah. But I don't have a type. They seemed boring." She huffed._

_Harry simply eyed Liam and smiled teasingly at him. Liam's brows knit together and he shook his head._

_Liam has a crush on Veronica since kindergarten._

_"For sure, there's someone will ask you that you'll like." Harry said surely, grinning at himself._

_"How about you, Harry? Do you have a date already?" Liam asked him. He just nodded._

_"Really? And you didn't tell me?" Veronica screamed, looking disappointed._

_All eyes at him now._

_"Uhm, he just asked me on the way here. That's why I couldn't tell you earlier." he lied, biting him lower lip._

_"Well, who's that? The lucky boy?" Niall asked, curiously._

_"It's.. It's a surprise." He lied again._

_In the middle of lunch, Zayn said that he needs to go. So he left._

_After they eat, they walk outside of the cafeteria together. Still talking about the prom, and perfectly forgetting about their exams._

_They all stopped when they heard the students squealing and screaming._

_They saw Zayn kneeling infront of Perrie. Perrie has a teddy bear in her hands._

_"Can you be my date to the prom?" Zayn asked. Perrie smiled sweetly and nodded._

_Zayn stood up and cupped her face. But before Harry can see it, he turned around and walked away. Tears rolling down her cheeks._

_*¤*_

_Day 5389_

_The day of prom, and Harry just stayed in his room all day._

_He locked himself in and talked with his bestfriend on the phone how Liam asked her to be his date._

_He's proud of Liam. He's happy for the both of his friends._

_"Okay, I have to do my hair now, Haz. Better not be late. We both need to slay and be queens. Love ya!" Veronica said from the other line._

_"Bye, V." Harry simply said and hung up. He sighed. He really wanted to go._

_But he also wants to save his tears. he don't want to cry again. Because either way, Zayn is in love. And not with him._

_It's already the time that their prom had started. Harry's phone started to buzz too nonstop._

_He didn't answer his friends' calls and texts. He's just laying down on his bed, ignoring his ringing phone for hours now. Staring at his ceiling._

_11:00 pm._

_He's still awake. He couldn't sleep. He's not in the party, but her mind is travelling on there._

_What Zayn's doing now? Is he dancing slow with Perrie? Did he kiss her? Did he tell her he love her?_

_He sighed. No. He's moving on. He will. He love himself._

_But his heart says otherwise._

_He nearly jumped of when he heard a knock on his bedroom window._

_He saw five shadows on the balcony of his bedroom._

_His eyes widened as the realization hit him that those were his friends. He quickly jumped off his bed and opened his glass door to reveal his friends in their party dresses._

_They all looked good and his eyes went teary that he didn't witness his friends havin the time of their lives. Especially his bestfriend._

_"What were you thinking of not going to prom?" Veronica hissed at him. Sounding so worried yet mad._

_"I... I got sick. I'm not feeling well." He lied, fixing himself to not cry infront of them._

_"We were waiting for you, baby H." Naill exclaimed._

_"We thought you're in a car accident on the drive there." Liam said worriedly._

_"Why? Tell us. Did your date ditch you? I swear I'll smack him to death." Louis threatened._

_Harry wanted to cry now because of how his friends are acting. Zayn kept quiet as he knows why._

_He felt guilty but what can he do? He don't want to hurt Harry by giving him false hopes._

_"Okay then, the five of us will be your date tonight. We'll dance you. We'll never just let you pass." Liam exclaimed taking Harry's hand._

_"Dance me? In my pajamas?" Harry asked, slightly chuckling._

_"You look beautiful in anything, Haz." Veronica cood._

_"And, senior prom happens once in a lifetime, baby H." Louis stated making him sighed and agreed._

_Harry's heart flutter when his friends dance slow with him. He feel so special that night for all of their efforts._

_Lastly, when Zayn's turn, Harry don't know how to feel. His emotions are mixed up._

_But Zayn still dances with him, looking deeply in his eyes that made Harry uneasy._

_"I'm sorry." Zayn apologized again._

_"I'm used to it. Afterall, that's all you can say." Harry snapped quietly and pulled away, closing his door._


	5. Five

+Harry's

I plunged down on the couch tiredly. We've been doing this science project for hours now. I'm just glad that I teamed up with Veronica and not Louis. Now Lima bear is going to have a headache on doing the project alone because Louis is just so stubborn and lazy as fuck.

I wonder how he passed the entrance exam for college though.

Good thing because Veronica loves me more than her boyfriend, Liam.

Niall and Zayn teamed up together and I don't know if they are doing the project or not.

Niall, is not a school person like Louis. And Zayn, is not so into sciences.

But who cares?

"Do you think Mr. Corden will give us extra credits for doing this research that's not part of the project?" Veronica asked me, while she jots down some notes.

"Maybe. Let's just not hope and put so much effort into this. If he's interested, we may then continue." I shrugged and flip through the channels of their television.

"What time are you going home, Haz?" She suddenly asked.

"I don't know. I can be late. Our parents don't have to know." I answered tapping the remote on my lap. "Why?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just, you know, my brother is on his way home. I just thought you don't want to bang with him, right?" She asked, looking intently at me.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. I still got an hour. Plus, I know he'll be late." I said sounding so sure.

I mean who wouldn't enjoy freedom when your parents are out of the country?

"You will not still talk to him? I mean, Haz, it's been two years. You're bumping into each other like you haven't had any good relationship in the past." She pointed out. I frowned.

"Good relationship like giving me false hopes? Or showing me that I can't be loved by who I am? Thanks for reminding me, V." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"You, bitch, I'm just trying to point things out. You said you already moved on, why not bring the friendship again?" She hissed at me.

I understand where's she coming from. I am her best friend, and Zayn is her twin brother. It's really not nice to be acting this way.

"I just don't feel like to. Plus, it's better this way. I'm living a quiet life, him too. So, yeah. This is good." I simply answered.

"Urgh! Whatever, bitch. But I'm telling you, you can't hide things from me. And I know you haven't moved on yet." She stated making me bite my lip.

I grabbed my things and ready to go out when the main door slammed open revealing a couple of the century.

"Can you just please listen to me first before you accuse me of anything?" I heard Zayn whined following Perrie upstairs.

Their relationship is getting unhealthy now because they said, Zayn is cheating on Perrie. But I can't see that. Zayn is so madly in love with her.

_Ew._

"Accuse you? Really? When did I saw you with that girl? Zayn, for real. Stop flirting. You're in a damn relationship." Perrie snapped back.

Mine and Veronica's eyes widened as the two continue to fight and ignoring the people in this house.

"I am not flirting. I always tell you that." Zayn defended.

Well, he's really a flirt back then. But why do flirt if you have Perrie Edwards?

"She kissed your cheeks twice in front of my eyes and you're not flirting?" Perrie shouted at the top of her lungs. I swear I can see her veins.

"But that's just a friendly gesture." Zayn defended. I honestly want to laugh at them. Gosh!

I'm so bad.

"Friendly gesture your face. Zayn, this isn't the first time it happened. How about Kaaya? Tasneem? Michelle? Siri? Beatrice? Stephanie? Shami? And Irene? Even Maleeha." Perrie screamed and listed the girls in our class.

I chuckled quietly.

"Those are just friends, Perrie. I swear. Nothing serious. My bad I'm too hot that those girls like me."

I choke on what I heard.

"Argh! Stop this fucking shit, Zayn. I'm not joking."

"What's happening?" Waliyha mumbled beside me.

"World War 7." I mouthed at her and she giggled.

"Oops! They got quiet already. Waliyha, get Safaa. We'll stay at Harry's." I heard Veronica groaned which made me frowned.

"You know what." She said in a duh tone. I just nodded and made our way outside the house.

"What if Doniya searches for you? She'll be home, right?" I asked curiously while driving.

"Don't worry. I informed her already. She doesn't want to go home now." Veronica told laughing.

When we arrived at my house, I let the girls use my bed and I just lay down on my couch I have in my bedroom.

I heard Veronica talking on the phone with her boyfriend. I glanced at them, her two sisters are already sleeping.

I can hear the love and I can see the twinkle on her eyes when she's talking to Liam. I wonder if Zayn is like this when he's with Perrie.

Or probably more.

"What does it feels like to be in a relationship?" I asked staring on the ceiling with my arms at the back of my head.

I feel Veronica furrowed at my question but then answer it anyways.

"It feels like sweeping you off of your feet, getting your heart out of your sleeves. It's not always good. A relationship is a commitment to a person you really love and you want to be with. You need to be so sure about your feelings and actions. You'll get through a lot together, love will test your bondness through struggles, but what best is if you surpassed it all together. Relationships without ups and downs are boring and lifeless."

She explained very well but I cannot relate.

I heard her chuckle. "You really can't understand unless you're in one."

"Well, I'm okay being single rather than having a relationship like your twin brother have," I said.

"I have to admit that I don't like their relationship now. I understand Perrie being jealous and whatsoever, Zayn is really a guy who every girl and gay wanted to be with. But it's getting unhealthy." She admitted sighing heavily.

That's what you can love about Veronica. She can balance being a sister to Zayn and a best friend to me for not choosing sides.

Even though I love Zayn my whole life, she never pushed Zayn to love me back.

"Look at me and Liam, we argue sometimes. But we trust each other. We value our relationship more than anything, even if it's our pride." She proudly says.

I smiled at him. "I'm happy for you two. Since kindergarten, I know you would end up pretty together."

"And I don't want you to be stick on loving my brother for the rest of your life." She said before switching off the lamp on the night table.

I don't want that too. I want to move on and forget.

_But I can't._

×××

I closed my locker with a loud bang to stop the couple that's making out just 5 steps away from me. The girl blushed but the guy just glared at me.

I really can't stand some couples who are in favor of PDA. Okay, I get it. They are in love. Head over heels. But do they really need to put a show? Why? To make people know who they own?

I just don't get it. I know some people are protective of their partner. But protect them in a more mature way. Plus, what you are doing in your relationship is private. Everyone doesn't need to know.

Maybe they're mistaking me as an insecure bitch or something. I'm not. I know that I haven't had any relationships but seeing my friends' are enough for me to know.

Sometimes I do think, that the couple who always put on a show is more fake than the ones who keep their personal lives private.

I'm not naming a couple right now. Believe me.

"Baby H!" I turned on my side when I heard Louis' voice filling the entire hallway.

"How's the weekend?" He asked, messing with my curls.

"Just fine. I'm surprised that you're here now. You're not a Monday person, Louis." I replied to him, we started walking on the way to class.

"Yeah. I just.... have some important matters to solve." I noticed how his voice got low saying those words.

"Any problem?" I asked, looking suspiciously at him.

"Not one bit. Don't worry." He assured me with his known smile. 

"How's the science project with Liam?" I asked I'm itching to know if he really helped Liam with it.

"You know me, Harry." He answered with a shrug. I rolled my eyes at him.

"How many minutes do we have before the call time?" He suddenly asked. I glanced at my wristwatch.

"Less than 20. Why?" I frowned at him.

"Let's talk somewhere private." He said before dragging me into the back of the old library.

"Louis, why are we here? Don't you know the creepy story in this old building?" I snapped at him, feeling the hair on the back of the head standing up as I look around.

"H, seriously? I just need to talk to you about something." He said, pacing back and forth. I furrowed.

"What is it, Louis? Tell me now." I embrace myself, still scared at the surrounding.

"You know I love Eleanor, right?" He asked me and that got me off guard.

Of course I do know. They are my most favorite couple, the second is Liam and Veronica.

I nodded. "Louis, you're scaring me. What happened?"

He sighed in frustration and ran his hands on his hair. "I made a huge mistake."

"I cheated on her, H." My eyes widened and I gasped loudly.

"What the hell, Louis? How could you?" I can't believe what I'm hearing right now. Eleanor is the sweetest girl he can ever have. Why?

"I know, H. I feel so horrible. Believe me, I didn't intend to." He said, he looks so problematic.

"Does she know?"

"No. Not yet. That's why I'm here now, I'm planning on telling her. I can't keep secrets with her, you know that." He explains. 

"Wait, what really happened? Who is it?" I asked him, I need to understand. Louis is not the typical cheater in town. He's the most loyal boyfriend I know, next to Liam.

"Promise me, you won't freak out. It's only you that knows. Okay?" He told, I just nodded.

"Niall."

My mouth literally formed an _O_ after hearing the name. What the f.uck?

"Seriously?!" 

He nodded. This is so fucked up right now.

"I can't believe this, Lou! You guys are crazy!" I whisper yelled at him.

"H, I'm sorry. But, I wasn't really expecting this. We were just hanging out, got drunk. Then when the morning came, it all ruined everything." He said, voice breaking.

"When?" I asked him.

"Last month."

"It all happened last month and you're just telling me now?" I freaked out. I can't imagine Eleanor crying on my shoulders just because of this.

"I can't find the strength to say it. I'm so vulnerable. The worst part was, Niall, told me he loves me." I can't breathe.

"For real?" Louis nodded.

"Ever since kindergarten." He added.

_Ever since kindergarten_.

I closed my eyes and I just hope this was just a nightmare. But it isn't.

The first bell rang and I looked at Louis apologetically.

The whole time of the classes, Louis was never Louis himself. He didn't argue with the professors, he didn't mess up with everyone, there are no side comments. I feel bad for him. Though it's his fault, I can't just blame him. He's really going through a hard time right now.

Niall, on the other hand, just showed in the third class. He looks so terrible too. I didn't know that he has feelings for Louis ever since. How did he manage to keep it hidden?

Are we somehow related? I mean, we shared the same pain years ago. We shared the same shoes. Do I need to understand him? I honestly don't want to think about it.

Veronica's eyeing me since the first class. Louis and I got late. She's been looking at me like she's questioning me. But I can't just tell her. It's not my place to tell.

When lunch came, Louis exited the room first. Veronica reached over me with Liam beside her.

"What's going on between you two? I'm not dumb, Haz." She said sternly. I just shook my head.

"Niall, can you do something for me," I asked him, he looks so down. He nodded at me and we left Veronica and Liam.

"Why?" I asked him. He looks surprised when he realizes I know something.

He started sobbing and all I did was embrace him. "I'm sorry, H. I can't help it. I love him. Though I know he loves someone else."

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you over it." I asked him again. He cupped his face, covering his tearing eyes.

"I'm not tough like you. I'm not strong like you." He answered. 

"I'm not strong, Ni. I just learned how to love myself. I understand you and I couldn't judge you. I'm just worried at you." I hugged him and comforted him.

"I'll be okay, Harry. Now I know that I don't deserve him. Ever since. Because he's with someone else."

"The worst part is, I ruined a relationship. Eleanor did nothing wrong to me. She doesn't deserve this." He sobs again.

"We all know that. But you don't deserve this too, Niall. You both are wonderful people."

"I already see my worth, Harry. I'll try to be okay. Trust me. I will." He said, slightly smiling.

"I hope you won't experience this. I believe in you, Harry." He finishes before walking away with me. Leaving me speechless.

_I won't_.

+Harry's

I plunged down on the couch tiredly. We've been doing this science project for hours now. I'm just glad that I teamed up with Veronica and not Louis. Now Lima bear is going to have a headache on doing the project alone because Louis is just so stubborn and lazy as fuck.

I wonder how he passed the entrance exam for college though.

Good thing because Veronica loves me more than her boyfriend, Liam.

Niall and Zayn teamed up together and I don't know if they are doing the project or not.

Niall, is not a school person like Louis. And Zayn, is not so into sciences.

But who cares?

"Do you think Mr. Corden will give us extra credits for doing this research that's not part of the project?" Veronica asked me, while she jots down some notes.

"Maybe. Let's just not hope and put so much effort into this. If he's interested, we may then continue." I shrugged and flip through the channels of their television.

"What time are you going home, Haz?" She suddenly asked.

"I don't know. I can be late. Our parents don't have to know." I answered tapping the remote on my lap. "Why?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just, you know, my brother is on his way home. I just thought you don't want to bang with him, right?" She asked, looking intently at me.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. I still got an hour. Plus, I know he'll be late." I said sounding so sure.

I mean who wouldn't enjoy freedom when your parents are out of the country?

"You will not still talk to him? I mean, Haz, it's been two years. You're bumping into each other like you haven't had any good relationship in the past." She pointed out. I frowned.

"Good relationship like giving me false hopes? Or showing me that I can't be loved by who I am? Thanks for reminding me, V." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"You, bitch, I'm just trying to point things out. You said you already moved on, why not bring the friendship again?" She hissed at me.

I understand where's she coming from. I am her best friend, and Zayn is her twin brother. It's really not nice to be acting this way.

"I just don't feel like to. Plus, it's better this way. I'm living a quiet life, him too. So, yeah. This is good." I simply answered.

"Urgh! Whatever, bitch. But I'm telling you, you can't hide things from me. And I know you haven't moved on yet." She stated making me bite my lip.

I grabbed my things and ready to go out when the main door slammed open revealing a couple of the century.

"Can you just please listen to me first before you accuse me of anything?" I heard Zayn whined following Perrie upstairs.

Their relationship is getting unhealthy now because they said, Zayn is cheating on Perrie. But I can't see that. Zayn is so madly in love with her.

Ew.

"Accuse you? Really? When did I saw you with that girl? Zayn, for real. Stop flirting. You're in a damn relationship." Perrie snapped back.

Mine and Veronica's eyes widened as the two continue to fight and ignoring the people in this house.

"I am not flirting. I always tell you that." Zayn defended.

Well, he's really a flirt back then. But why do flirt if you have Perrie Edwards?

"She kissed your cheeks twice in front of my eyes and you're not flirting?" Perrie shouted at the top of her lungs. I swear I can see her veins.

"But that's just a friendly gesture." Zayn defended. I honestly want to laugh at them. Gosh!

I'm so bad.

"Friendly gesture your face. Zayn, this isn't the first time it happened. How about Kaaya? Tasneem? Michelle? Siri? Beatrice? Stephanie? Shami? And Irene? Even Maleeha." Perrie screamed and listed the girls in our class.

I chuckled quietly.

"Those are just friends, Perrie. I swear. Nothing serious. My bad I'm too hot that those girls like me."

I choke on what I heard.

"Argh! Stop this fucking shit, Zayn. I'm not joking."

"What's happening?" Waliyha mumbled beside me.

"World War 7." I mouthed at her and she giggled.

"Oops! They got quiet already. Waliyha, get Safaa. We'll stay at Harry's." I heard Veronica groaned which made me frowned.

"You know what." She said in a duh tone. I just nodded and made our way outside the house.

"What if Doniya searches for you? She'll be home, right?" I asked curiously while driving.

"Don't worry. I informed her already. She doesn't want to go home now." Veronica told laughing.

When we arrived at my house, I let the girls use my bed and I just lay down on my couch I have in my bedroom.

I heard Veronica talking on the phone with her boyfriend. I glanced at them, her two sisters are already sleeping.

I can hear the love and I can see the twinkle on her eyes when she's talking to Liam. I wonder if Zayn is like this when he's with Perrie.

Or probably more.

"What does it feels like to be in a relationship?" I asked staring on the ceiling with my arms at the back of my head.

I feel Veronica furrowed at my question but then answer it anyways.

"It feels like sweeping you off of your feet, getting your heart out of your sleeves. It's not always good. A relationship is a commitment to a person you really love and you want to be with. You need to be so sure about your feelings and actions. You'll get through a lot together, love will test your bondness through struggles, but what best is if you surpassed it all together. Relationships without ups and downs are boring and lifeless."

She explained very well but I cannot relate.

I heard her chuckle. "You really can't understand unless you're in one."

"Well, I'm okay being single rather than having a relationship like your twin brother have," I said.

"I have to admit that I don't like their relationship now. I understand Perrie being jealous and whatsoever, Zayn is really a guy who every girl and gay wanted to be with. But it's getting unhealthy." She admitted sighing heavily.

That's what you can love about Veronica. She can balance being a sister to Zayn and a best friend to me for not choosing sides.

Even though I love Zayn my whole life, she never pushed Zayn to love me back.

"Look at me and Liam, we argue sometimes. But we trust each other. We value our relationship more than anything, even if it's our pride." She proudly says.

I smiled at him. "I'm happy for you two. Since kindergarten, I know you would end up pretty together."

"And I don't want you to be stick on loving my brother for the rest of your life." She said before switching off the lamp on the night table.

I don't want that too. I want to move on and forget.

But I can't.

×××

I closed my locker with a loud bang to stop the couple that's making out just 5 steps away from me. The girl blushed but the guy just glared at me.

I really can't stand some couples who are in favor of PDA. Okay, I get it. They are in love. Head over heels. But do they really need to put a show? Why? To make people know who they own?

I just don't get it. I know some people are protective of their partner. But protect them in a more mature way. Plus, what you are doing in your relationship is private. Everyone doesn't need to know.

Maybe they're mistaking me as an insecure bitch or something. I'm not. I know that I haven't had any relationships but seeing my friends' are enough for me to know.

Sometimes I do think, that the couple who always put on a show is more fake than the ones who keep their personal lives private.

I'm not naming a couple right now. Believe me.

"Baby H!" I turned on my side when I heard Louis' voice filling the entire hallway.

"How's the weekend?" He asked, messing with my curls.

"Just fine. I'm surprised that you're here now. You're not a Monday person, Louis." I replied to him, we started walking on the way to class.

"Yeah. I just.... have some important matters to solve." I noticed how his voice got low saying those words.

"Any problem?" I asked, looking suspiciously at him.

"Not one bit. Don't worry." He assured me with his known smile. 

"How's the science project with Liam?" I asked I'm itching to know if he really helped Liam with it.

"You know me, Harry." He answered with a shrug. I rolled my eyes at him.

"How many minutes do we have before the call time?" He suddenly asked. I glanced at my wristwatch.

"Less than 20. Why?" I frowned at him.

"Let's talk somewhere private." He said before dragging me into the back of the old library.

"Louis, why are we here? Don't you know the creepy story in this old building?" I snapped at him, feeling the hair on the back of the head standing up as I look around.

"H, seriously? I just need to talk to you about something." He said, pacing back and forth. I furrowed.

"What is it, Louis? Tell me now." I embrace myself, still scared at the surrounding.

"You know I love Eleanor, right?" He asked me and that got me off guard.

Of course I do know. They are my most favorite couple, the second is Liam and Veronica.

I nodded. "Louis, you're scaring me. What happened?"

He sighed in frustration and ran his hands on his hair. "I made a huge mistake."

"I cheated on her, H." My eyes widened and I gasped loudly.

"What the hell, Louis? How could you?" I can't believe what I'm hearing right now. Eleanor is the sweetest girl he can ever have. Why?

"I know, H. I feel so horrible. Believe me, I didn't intend to." He said, he looks so problematic.

"Does she know?"

"No. Not yet. That's why I'm here now, I'm planning on telling her. I can't keep secrets with her, you know that." He explains. 

"Wait, what really happened? Who is it?" I asked him, I need to understand. Louis is not the typical cheater in town. He's the most loyal boyfriend I know, next to Liam.

"Promise me, you won't freak out. It's only you that knows. Okay?" He told, I just nodded.

"Niall."

My mouth literally formed an O after hearing the name. What the f.uck?

"Seriously?!" 

He nodded. This is so fucked up right now.

"I can't believe this, Lou! You guys are crazy!" I whisper yelled at him.

"H, I'm sorry. But, I wasn't really expecting this. We were just hanging out, got drunk. Then when the morning came, it all ruined everything." He said, voice breaking.

"When?" I asked him.

"Last month."

"It all happened last month and you're just telling me now?" I freaked out. I can't imagine Eleanor crying on my shoulders just because of this.

"I can't find the strength to say it. I'm so vulnerable. The worst part was, Niall, told me he loves me." I can't breathe.

"For real?" Louis nodded.

"Ever since kindergarten." He added.

Ever since kindergarten.

I closed my eyes and I just hope this was just a nightmare. But it isn't.

The first bell rang and I looked at Louis apologetically.

The whole time of the classes, Louis was never Louis himself. He didn't argue with the professors, he didn't mess up with everyone, there are no side comments. I feel bad for him. Though it's his fault, I can't just blame him. He's really going through a hard time right now.

Niall, on the other hand, just showed in the third class. He looks so terrible too. I didn't know that he has feelings for Louis ever since. How did he manage to keep it hidden?

Are we somehow related? I mean, we shared the same pain years ago. We shared the same shoes. Do I need to understand him? I honestly don't want to think about it.

Veronica's eyeing me since the first class. Louis and I got late. She's been looking at me like she's questioning me. But I can't just tell her. It's not my place to tell.

When lunch came, Louis exited the room first. Veronica reached over me with Liam beside her.

"What's going on between you two? I'm not dumb, Haz." She said sternly. I just shook my head.

"Niall, can you do something for me," I asked him, he looks so down. He nodded at me and we left Veronica and Liam.

"Why?" I asked him. He looks surprised when he realizes I know something.

He started sobbing and all I did was embrace him. "I'm sorry, H. I can't help it. I love him. Though I know he loves someone else."

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you over it." I asked him again. He cupped his face, covering his tearing eyes.

"I'm not tough like you. I'm not strong like you." He answered. 

"I'm not strong, Ni. I just learned how to love myself. I understand you and I couldn't judge you. I'm just worried at you." I hugged him and comforted him.

"I'll be okay, Harry. Now I know that I don't deserve him. Ever since. Because he's with someone else."

"The worst part is, I ruined a relationship. Eleanor did nothing wrong to me. She doesn't deserve this." He sobs again.

"We all know that. But you don't deserve this too, Niall. You both are wonderful people."

"I already see my worth, Harry. I'll try to be okay. Trust me. I will." He said, slightly smiling.

"I hope you won't experience this. I believe in you, Harry." He finishes before walking away with me. Leaving me speechless.

I won't.


	6. Six

+Harry's

Comforting a friend isn't my profession, whispering sweet nothings are bullshit to me.

I know I have friends who comfort me every time I feel down, but me doing it to them isn't effective and I pity myself for that.

"I want to break up with him, Harry." Eleanor sobs beside me, and all I can do is to rub her back gently.

"But I don't want to lose him either."

One more thing is I don't know what advice I could give them knowing that I haven't been in a relationship.

They say you can't teach if you don't have experience. I bit my lip as I just listen to her.

I know Louis regretted it, I know he didn't mean it. But the whole thing was wrong.

Niall and he are friends ever since kindergarten. And now, that something happened between them, will only result in an uneasiness into the group.

I don't want to say any advice to Eleanor right now because I know myself if I am the one in the situation, I wouldn't know what to do either.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know anything until Louis talked to me, but- he loves you so much." I held her hand and squeezed it gently.

"That's why he came honest to you. He doesn't want to hide things to you."

She wipes her tears that continuously falling with her hands. Her cheeks are so red so as her eyes.

"I know that, Harry. I just- it just hurts. We've been together for almost two years now." She exhaled heavily.

"Everything we have was just ruined by him being drunk. How can I trust him again?"

Seeing her crying over his boyfriend, I don't want to experience this.

"Does that mean if he's drunk he can't remember he has a girlfriend?"

She can be mad all she wants, she has the right to. I have no control over her emotions. Even Eleanor has no control over her heart.

I looked up to the sky that's turning grey and the cool wind embracing us. We've been sitting on the quadrangle after class, and Louis pleaded me to come to talk to Eleanor.

Not that Louis really pushed me to do, but I also really want to talk to her. I want to know her thoughts.

"Just don't decide on things when you're mad. I don't want you to have something to regret in the future." I told her. It's the best thing I could tell her today.

She nodded but I know, deep down, she's still mad. She looks up at me and I wanted to punch Louis' face for this.

"What will you do if you were in my situation?" She asked me.

I looked away, thinking about an answer. But there really isn't one.

"I don't know," I admitted, resting my elbow on the back of the bench.

"I honestly don't want to experience that."

"You couldn't say that, Harry. One day you'll fall in love again, and you'll be in a relationship." She insisted, but I only shook my head.

"I've already closed my heart, El. Years ago." I was being honest about that.

After that talk with Zayn, I really didn't let my heart fall again. The pain was unbearable.

I used to cry a lot, and nothing's getting better.

"You never closed your heart, Harry. You just still love him, that's why you couldn't offer your heart to someone else." I frowned and looked at her.

"I already told you before, after that day he told me he's in love with Perrie, I ended it all." I defended, the thought of having feelings for Zayn up until now, makes me cringe.

"Then why aren't you talking to him? Why are you still upset with him? Why are you still against their relationship?" She interrogated, and I couldn't tell why did the topic go on me.

"I'm not-"

"You are."

I sighed. I couldn't win this one.

"El, listen. I don't. I just- you know, it's better this way. Stay away and don't attach yourself to someone who doesn't deserve it." I explained to her.

"You're forgetting something. You were friends before. Zayn never gave you false hopes. He didn't lead you on to something." She pointed out.

"He was always honest with you about his feelings. You just didn't accept that he didn't love you back."

I wouldn't doubt Louis and Eleanor are soulmates. They always speak truths.

"I accepted it. That's why I let them be. I let them be happy. Isn't it?"

"If you truly accepted it, you could have just remained friends with Zayn. That's how it works."

"Every time you're around, Zayn was feeling bad about himself. He always blames himself for ruining your friendship, Harry."

I mentally rolled my eyes. I was hurt, it's true. But I didn't know that they are thinking that way. Veronica had talked to me about this too.

And now I feel so horrible. But I don't want to be friends with Zayn.

"I am here for you, El. Not the other way around." I whined, hoping that she'll stop talking about me.

She chuckles a bit. "At least I have gotten those things in my mind." She breathed heavily.

"I know you love Louis. He loves you too. Things just happen to test how strong you can be for each other." I started talking about what's on my mind.

"I'm not saying that cheating is good to happen in relationships, but I mean is, this happens for a reason."

She sighed. "But what about Niall? We're good friends. How will I-"

She pressed her lips in a flat line and she seems to cry again.

"We're friends." She repeated.

I know what it feels like. Your friend betrayed you. It happened to me. I and Perrie are good friends back then, she knows I love Zayn. But-

"But he didn't tell me that he's in love with my boyfriend."

I sighed. After Zayn told me he's in love with Perrie, I haven't talked to her also.

To be honest, Perrie really has no explanations to do to me. I just hope that she told me back then that she likes Zayn too.

"Niall wanted to apologize to you," I told her honestly.

"But he just doesn't know how to face you."

"I don't know what to say to him, Harry. Maybe, it's good to keep the space for now. I don't want to say such hurtful words to him." She said, wiping her tears again.

"I can't tell him to stay away from Louis, I can't tell him to stop loving Louis. He's human too. He has a heart." She really is an angel.

Thinking about other's feelings when she's hurting too. I can't believe how lucky Louis is.

"Will you talk to Louis now?" I asked her. It's been two weeks after Louis told her the truth.

Louis' been bugging me to help him.

"I don't know." She mumbled.

"He's waiting for you," I told her, motioning on Louis, standing by the tree not so far away from us.

I heard her sighed again. "He knows I can't resist him, and he's using that to me." She lowly growled.

True love.

"Go on. You two need to talk, communication is the best way to understand." I pushed her up and she smiled sweetly to me.

"Thank you, Harry." I watched her making her way towards Louis. Slowing her tracks.

Louis met her halfway and I can tell he's crying. He hugs her so tight though she isn't hugging back.

Mouthing "I've missed you".

I'm in tears. Louis and Eleanor are both wonderful together. Why does that need to happen?

"Finally!" I turned around seeing the twins, sighing in relief.

"Hey." I simply greeted, picking up my bag and books from the bench.

"Ready to go?" Veronica asked me and I nodded. Not looking at Zayn.

"Where's Liam?" I asked, heading towards Zayn's car.

"Comforting Niall." She answered, putting her things on the back of the car.

I suddenly feel the urge to talk to Niall. Maybe tomorrow.

As I put my things on the back of the car, Zayn went beside me and pulled a shirt from his bag.

He took off the shirt he's wearing and my heart flinch as I saw the chain necklace paintbrush hanging around his neck.

It was the gift I've given him on his 16th birthday. He still has it.

I looked away when he's about to look at me. "You finish?" He asked and I just nodded.

I don't know what to feel but I surely am curious about why he's still wearing it.

Maybe he just loves the necklace because it has something to do with art.


	7. Seven

They arrived at the Malik's and Veronica got straight to her bedroom, thinking that Harry was following her.

Harry got straight to their kitchen, opening their fridge, and getting himself a juice.

Not noticing Zayn behind him, standing, hands in his pocket.

Zayn really wanted to get back at least their friendship, it's been years and he really missed their baby H.

He sighed loudly, earning the attention of the curly-haired lad.

Harry just stared at him blankly and finished his drink.

"Harry." _Harreh_

Harry didn't pay attention anymore, washing his used glass on the sink.

"Can we talk?" Zayn softly asked, walking closer to him and Harry looked over his shoulder.

"What's to talk?" Harry asked him in a monotone.

"Everything," Zayn answered, reaching for him, leaning on the sink on his back while Harry is still washing.

"Can you be specific?"

Zayn chewed on his lip, afraid he would say a word that could get Harry mad.

"You know what's to talk. Haz, it's been years and-" Zayn breathed heavily.

"I missed you, baby H." He admitted, earning just shrug from Harry.

"Is it really my fault?" Harry asked curiously, slightly frowning.

"No- it's... I'm sorry, Haz." Zayn decided to just apologize, figuring it would be the best.

"I still don't know. I can't just act as nothing happened." Harry finished off his glass and wipes his hands with a cloth hanging on the handle of the fridge.

Walking out of the kitchen, Zayn followed him and trapped him over the counter.

"Get off..." He mumbled weakly, feeling his knees giving up.

He didn't realize he still loves Zayn until now he's breathing hard just being close to him.

"Talk to me, please. I can't spend one more day of you ignoring me." Zayn said.

His walls are crushing down and he'll fall so easily.

"You're making this hard for me."

"You can tell me everything. Be honest with me like you used to before." Zayn suggested.

"Then what? At the end of the day, she's still the one you want." Harry said, not wanting to cry. _Again_.

"Maybe we'll find out, just please don't be like this." Zayn hugged him finally, after debating against it.

Harry has no strength to push him away, neither he hugged back. He just let him.

Hoping they could last like this forever.

But that was too short when the door swung open, revealing Liam and Perrie talking and smiling.

Witnessing Harry and Zayn hugging, Perrie's smile fades.

Harry pulled away a bit and Zayn's arms slowly falling from his sides.

"Hey." Zayn greeted his girlfriend, not moving away from his position.

"Hey." Perrie greeted back but staring at Harry.

Harry felt more uncomfortable so he left for Veronica's room without any word. Zayn sighed silently.

"What was that?" Perrie asked him, sharply.

"It's nothing, babe." Zayn walks slowly towards her.

Preparing himself for another fight.

"Nothing?" She chuckled sarcastically.

"I saw you not so long ago, hugging. And it's nothing."

"Why can't you just let it be?" Zayn asked, feeling tired of all the fights.

"I know what's going on, Zayn. And you expect me to just let it go away?" Perrie started to yell.

Forgetting Liam is around, awkwardly, he walked upstairs hearing them still arguing.

"I just don't want you seeing around him, you told me everything is done now between you two," Perrie demanded, making Zayn furious about it.

"Harry isn't just someone I met, we've been friends ever since kindergarten," Zayn explained.

"Why can't you just trust me on this?"

Shaking his head, Liam closed the door of his girlfriend's bedroom.

"They're fighting again." Veronica rolled her eyes.

"What happened by the way?" Liam asked Harry who's lying on the bed, with his arms at the back of his head.

"Zayn just talked to me. Begging me to be friends again." Harry mumbled, sighing.

"What did you say?" Veronica asked, turning her body to face her best friend.

"I can't, V. I can't just pretend that... I'm okay with everything that is happening." He sat up, leaning on the headboard.

"Zayn is not okay with this too. He feels really bad." Liam told, taking off his shoes.

"I know." He mumbled, playing with the stuffed animal of Veronica.

"I thought you accepted it already." She asked knowingly.

"So did I. But there's nothing changed."

"Well, this is bad. You should move on, Harry." Liam comforted him.

"You couldn't ignore him for the rest of your life."

"What will I do then?" Harry whined.

"Talk it out. Let your feelings out in the open, be honest with Zayn. You'll feel great."

"Then after that, go agree on something. Be friends again."

"And how about Perrie?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Perrie can't do something about it. She just needs to trust Zayn." Veronica spoke up.

"Just like Eleanor, he wouldn't tell Niall to fuck off."

"She's better than Perrie," Liam exclaimed.

"I just don't want to ruin their relationship," Harry stated.

"Haz, their relationship is already a mess. I'm not saying that you would mess it more, befriending Zayn wouldn't harm."

"Perrie is just a jealous bitch."

Harry laughs slightly to that statement.

"I'll think about it." He decided to end the conversation with that.

"Our parents' vacation will soon end next week." He changes the topic.

Veronica growled loudly. Hating the idea of it though she misses her mom and dad.

"Our paradise will soon end." She pouted.

"I have a plan before that happens." Liam smiled sweetly at her.

"Okay, I'm out here." Harry had sensed it, chuckling he got outside the room.

"Hi, Hawwy." He looked down, seeing the five-year-old Safaa holding her teddy bear.

"Hi, Safi." He bent down to kiss her cheeks.

"Bored at home?" The kid nodded and he chuckled.

"Why don't we watch a movie? Do you like it?" He asked picking her up.

Stopping his trance, he stared at Zayn who just got out of his bedroom.

"Can we talk again?" Zayn asked, looking pleadingly at his eyes.

"Zaynieee..." Safaa reached out for him, noticing the nickname Harry gave him.

"Baby, can you go to your room first? Harry and I need to talk." Zayn asked her but she pouted.

"But I will play with Hawwy."

"Safaa-"

"I'll talk with you, but I'll bring Safaa with me," Harry told him.

Zayn was left with no choice, only came up nodding. "So, ice cream?"

"Ice cream!" Safaa wiggled excitedly in Harry's arms.

×××

"Your girlfriend obviously doesn't want you around me," Harry speaks first, holding his ice cream.

They both watch Safaa play with the children in the park.

"I already talked to her. Yes, she's my girlfriend but- you're not just anywho to me, Haz." Zayn answered, resting his forearm on his knees.

"But you know I have feelings for you, right? She knows it too." Harry decided to admit that, taking Liam's advice.

Zayn looked back at him, Harry's cheeks flushed and he tried to hide it.

"Why me?"

Harry fiddled with his finger, leaving his ice cream seated on the bench.

"Why not?" Harry asked back.

Zayn was speechless, Harry was right. This is so hard to talk about.

"Because- I can't give you anything that you deserve?" Zayn isn't sure of the reason he came up with.

Harry laughs bitterly at the truth. "You really didn't feel something for me, eh?"

They stared at each other for a long pause, and Harry's smile is fading slowly.

Zayn looked away. "I have." He admitted. Zayn knows it since the beginning. But he is too confused. He feels the same feeling to both Harry and Perrie.

"But- it isn't that strong, that's why I didn't lead you on to anything." He chose to reason out. He doesn't want Harry to think that he is a second best.

Harry couldn't utter a word, he didn't know it before. Zayn just confessed to him, but he doesn't know what to feel.

"I keep on liking girls, remember?" Harry nodded.

"That's why I didn't tell you. I'm still confused."

"But there's nothing wrong being a bi. I mean- you could want who you want." Harry reasoned out.

"That's the problem. I keep on liking who I want, that's why I never told you what I was feeling. But of course, that's stopped when I started a relationship with Perrie."

"Oh. Yeah, of course." Harry cleared his throat.

"I wouldn't stop saying sorry to you. If that-"

"Stop saying sorry." Harry cut him off, mumbling under his breath.

"It's making me feel more horrible."

"Then what should I do for us to become friends again?" Zayn asked so desperately.

"Just be cool. We'll find out." Harry smiled at him.

 _Maybe_.

**A/N:** **this is risky**

**Ps. I** don't **hate** **Perrie** **. U all know how much I love her.**

**Reminder. This is a FANFICTION.**


	8. Eight

Harry looks at himself on the full-length mirror, smoothing his clothes. Smiling at himself, contently.

He's happy. Who wouldn't be?

Zayn showed him how much he values their friendship.

No matter how long Harry had ignored him. How long Harry had shown no interest in his existence, Zayn didn't give up. He made Harry feel his importance and how special he is to him.

"We woke up so happy today," Gemma commented, smiling knowingly at him.

He just rolled his eyes and hid his smile. But his sister knows him so well.

"V told me you and Zayn talked yesterday," Gemma told him. She leans on the doorframe, crossing her arms.

Harry just hummed in response, fixing his things on his study table.

"How did it go?"

"Cool." Harry simply answered. Avoiding Gemma's eyes, narrowing at him. He knows Gemma is just teasing him.

"Cool? Just cool? And you're all smiling to yourself? And to add up on that, I heard you squealing under your pillow last night." Gemma exclaimed her hands on her hips.

"Shut up! I did not." Harry defended, his cheeks reddening from embarrassment.

"You are blushing." Gemma teased him, laughing loudly.

"I'm not, okay? Stop!" Harry pretended to be mad.

"You are, Harry."

"Gem, I'm not. I'm just... awkward. Stop this." Harry insisted. Hanging his bag on his shoulder.

Gemma was still laughing at him while he walks downstairs.

There's a horn outside, and Harry runs fast before Gemma could tease her more.

"Hi, Haz." Veronica greeted him from the passenger seat.

"Hi, V." He simply greeted back. Still hiding his blushing face. Zayn was staring at him.

"Hi." Zayn greeted when he entered the car, looking from the rear mirror.

"Hi." Harry cleared his throat after greeting back, looking outside the window.

Zayn smiles sheepishly. Still staring at him by the mirror, Harry finally looked at him.

"What are you lookin' at?" He asked annoyed, huffing.

Veronica grinned at them.

"You're blushing, Haz." Zayn chuckled softly. Starting on the engine.

"Just drive." Harry hissed at him, making Zayn laughed loudly.

"Okay, grumpy."

xxx

**_Day 5,217_ **

_Veronica and Harry were sitting on the bench by the field, waiting for the boys to finish their lacrosse practice._

_They were chatting up, happily. And Zayn couldn't concentrate on his practice, wondering what made Harry so excited about something._

_Ever since he and_ _Perrie_ _decided to be official, Harry really stopped talking to him. He feels really bad. But he couldn't do anything better._

_He simply walks closer to them, pretending to get something on his backpack, while he eavesdrops to what they are talking about._

_He knows eavesdropping isn't good, but he just wants to know what is it about._

_"So, how did you exactly meet?" Veronica asked, suspiciously._

_"I told you, he liked every picture of mine on Instagram. And then we chat almost every day--"_

_"You just met him online?" Veronica interrupted. Not feeling convinced._

_"Yes. And we've met in... Person already." Harry admitted, smiling like he is so in trouble._

_He gulped when he saw how mad Veronica's face is. "Like in real? You two saw each other... In-person?" She asked unbelievably. Harry slowly nodded._

_"What the hell? Didn't you know how dangerous is that, Harry? What were you thinking? What if he tried to do something against your will?"_

_"No, V. Trust me. He's a cool person. He's great. He even invited me to a party--"_

_"A college party? Harry, I am warning you, don't you dare go on that." Veronica is far from calming down._

_"Why? He's a good person." Harry defended, trying more to convince his best friend._

_From all the things Zayn had heard, he couldn't help but bat in. "Who is that?" He asked, frowning._

_"His name is Chris. Someone that Harry met online." Veronica answered, rolling her eyes._

_"And you say he's a college guy?" Zayn added, Veronica nodded._

_"Don't you think you'll be in danger if you go with him to a college party? You don't even know what is occurring to a college party--" Zayn was fuming, he knows Harry is mad at him for breaking his heart, but that doesn't mean that he could be this careless._

_"What I do in my life is none of your business." Harry hissed, standing up from the bench. He got his things and scurried away from them._

_"Harry, get back here," Veronica called, but Harry ignored them._

_"Ugh. What am I gonna do with him?" Veronica growled._

_Zayn sighed. He is certain that something's up with the guy Harry just met. He will go stop him from doing any bad things to his baby H._

**_Day 5,231_ **

_Zayn was busy doing math when Veronica barged in his room, holding her phone._

_"Zayn, I need help. Harry really went to that college party with that college guy. What do I do?" Veronica whined, scrolling on her phone and showing Zayn what he saw on Instagram._

_Harry was tagged in a post where there are lots of strangers around him, dancing under the dim lights, and having a drink on his hand. The video was loud, and the surroundings were dark._

_Zayn doesn't like it. All of it. Harry cannot be with a guy like this. Harry is innocent and naive and... He deserves more. Not like this._

_He grabbed his jacket and car key, leaving Veronica worriedly. He stormed out of their house and drove all the way where the party was being held at._

_\---_

_Loud party music, and all strange smells. Zayn couldn't take it all on his senses. How did Harry absorb all of this?_

_He passed through the wild crowd, smelling smokes, and alcohol, mixed sweats. He narrowed his eyes everywhere. Concentrating on finding Harry._

_He swears if he sees Harry, they will be out here in an instant._

_He enters different rooms and got troubles not finding Harry yet._

_He went upstairs, there are more people there than downstairs._

_He opened the first room door he saw, and his eyes widened where he saw two people having sex._

_"What the fuck, man?" The guy yelled at him and he hurriedly closed the door. He automatically wipes his forehead, wiping the sweat beads forming._

_He convinced himself on looking for Harry. He walks again, entering rooms and thanking the gods above he didn't go in who's having sex again._

_He almost gave up, until he entered a room, full of college guys, the room was covered of smoke. But Zayn knows how to manage._

_All eyes staring at him, and he cursed at himself when he saw Harry trying to smoke weeds._

_"Harry!" He called and he got his attention. Harry's eyes grew big._

_"Who is that?" A guy covered with tattoos asked him._

_"I don't know him." Harry glared at Zayn who's standing by the door._

_Zayn must admit that it did hurt a bit. But he chose not to pay attention. He marches where Harry is and grabbed his arm._

_"Let's go home." He muttered._

_"What do you want?" Harry pulled his arms back, hissing at him._

_"I want you out here, Harry," Zayn answered, sternly. Harry was taken aback at first, but he was mad at him._

_"I don't want to go home yet. Leave me alone here." Harry turned his back away, but Zayn held him again, stopping him._

_"Hey, punk. He asked you to go." The guy named Chris batted in._

_Zayn looked up at him, sure he's not scared of him, of them. So he talked back._

_"You don't want to mess with me, and my friends. Fuck off." He warned, death glares, and the guys backed off._

_He pulled Harry out of the room so fast and dragged him out of the house. Harry was pulling away and shouting at him._

_"Why the hell did you come here?" Harry hissed, Zayn finally freed him._

_"To stopped those bad guys who you said were 'good guys'," Zayn answered. Hands gripping on his hair._

_"They are--"_

_"Teaching you to smoke weeds? That is a good thing to learn from a good guy?" Zay asked, his tone sounding so annoyed and mad._

_"But you smoke weeds too. How does that make you different?" Harry asked._

_"Yes, I smoke. But did I let you even once to watch me, or did I show you what I was doing? Not, right? Because I don't want to influence you. But you, you're so careless that you didn't even think twice about going to this party! God, Harry!"_

_"Don't try to lecture me! I know what I was doing--"_

_"Really, huh? You know what you're doing." Zayn challenged him, walking furthermore close to him._

_"Do you know what effect you will feel after smoking weeds?" Zayn asked again, leaning his face closer to Harry._

_Harry bent backward, not knowing what to answer._

_"See? You clearly don't know. You'll feel so horny after smoking, and they'll eventually use that for their own good."_

_Harry didn't answer. He didn't know all of these. Until Zayn told him. He almost put himself in danger. He is definitely not on his right mind._

_He wanted to say sorry, to apologize. But there's nothing coming out of his mouth._

_Zayn dragged him again to his car for them to get home. He didn't fight,_ _n_ _or speak._

_All the way ride home, they didn't talk. Especially Harry. He almost got himself to be a victim of gang rape. He clearly doesn't know what will happen. And he secretly thanking the gods above on sending Zayn to him tonight._

_Zayn had stopped in front of their house, but Harry's mind was still clouded. So he gets outside and opened the door on Harry's side._

_"Time to go home, Harry." He stated, making Harry out of his trance._

_"Oh." Was all Harry mumbled?_

_He got onto his feet, but he didn't move. Zayn watches him, until Harry finally looked at him._

_"Uh, bye." Harry awkwardly said and walked his way to his home._

_"Bye." Zayn sighed. Turning his back, and going to the driver's side when Harry called him._

_"_ _Zaynie_ _!"_

_Zayn watches him run his way back to him until Harry hugs him. Zayn smiled sweetly down at him while Harry buried his face on his chest._

_"Thank you... And I'm sorry." Harry mumbled lowly._

_Zayn chuckled softly. Hugging him back. "It's all okay, baby H." He responded._

_They both didn't let go. They both missed each other._

_"Zayn..."_

_"_ _Mhm_ _?"_

_Harry looked up at him and met eyes with Zayn._

_"Would you..."_

_Harry couldn't say it. He knows what Zayn will answer him. But this is his only chance. Maybe the last sign that he will stop all this craziness and fantasies about Zayn._

_Zayn was waiting for him to say what he was going to._

_"Would you choose me over_ _Perrie_ _?" He weakly mumbled. Looking with hope and longing in his eyes._

_Zayn was taken aback. He's surprised at the question._

_There was a long pause. Making Harry's lips tremble in nervousness. And eyes went teary._

_"Harry, I--"_

_"No, Zayn. Forget it." Harry pulled away, holding back his tears and ran away._

_Zayn tried to stop him but Harry was too far away._

_"I love you," Zayn mumbled to himself watching Harry going inside their house._


	9. Nine

**_Day 341_ **

_The five-year-old Harry was sitting on the rock after their classes that afternoon. Pouting, his hands under his chin. Zayn was busy drawing on his notebook, aware of Harry's sudden change of mood._

_"What makes you so sad, baby H?" Zayn asked, still drawing on his notebook. Harry huffs._

_"Is my hair ugly?" Harry pouts at his own question. Zayn stopped what he's doing and frowned at him._

_"What?" He asked._

_"Is my hair ugly?" Harry repeated himself._

_"No. It's very beautiful. I love your curls." Zayn admitted, ruffling his curly locks. But Harry didn't seem to cheer up by that._

_"Why were you asking?" Zayn asked._

_"My mom told me that I need a haircut. But I don't want to." He whined._

_"Did she tell you why you need a haircut?" Zayn asked again._

_Harry nodded. "Because my hair is already getting on my face and mom doesn't like it." He mumbled sadly. Looking at his shoes._

_Zayn did realize that and thought for a moment. He doesn't want Harry to have a haircut. He likes Harry's hair down. And he loves to play with his hair whenever he can._

_An idea popped upon his mind and he smiled proudly. "I know a way for you to not get a haircut." He exclaimed._

_Harry frowned, and looked up at him. "How?"_

_Zayn smiled at him as he pulled out his handkerchief from his pocket and folded it in two, before lining it on Harry's head, just at the top of his forehead. Harry was waiting for him to finish and was giggling on how close Zayn's face is to him. Zayn was busy tying both ends at the back of Harry's neck._

_"There. Now your hair won't get to your face anymore. You can tell your mom that you don't need a haircut." He beamed proudly. Such a very smart kid._

_"I can't do this by myself,_ _Zaynie_ _. I don't know how." Harry smiles as he traces his fingers on Zayn's handkerchief on his head._

_"I'll do it for you every time, don't worry," Zayn stated, making Harry jumped in joy._

_Harry hugs him, "I love you,_ _Zaynie_ _."_

_Zayn chuckles down at him. "I know."_

_×××_

**_Day 456_ **

_Harry happily puts the flower crown on his head, made by his best friend, Veronica. It was summer and the kids were out for the park._

_"You look pretty, Harry," Veronica said, as she puts her own flower crown._

_"I am a pretty boy." He started giggling. Niall walked to them, munching on his chips._

_"Wow, you both look pretty. You look like little brides." Niall commented, sitting on the grass. Veronica giggled at the compliment but Harry stayed quiet as he doesn't know what the bride is._

_Niall and Veronica engaged in a conversation, so Harry left them and went to the other side of the park, where Zayn, Liam, and Louis were, playing football with other kids._

_"_ _Zaynie_ _!" Harry called him, and Zayn instantly heard him._

_Zayn pauses the game and hops towards Harry. "Baby H." Zayn frowns at the flower crown on Harry's head but smiles after._

_Harry smiles back at him. "V made it for me." He stated, adjusting it on his head. "Am I pretty?" His teeth showing while he waits for Zayn to answer._

_Zayn chuckles down at him. "Yeah, you're so pretty. It suits you." He complimented making Harry blush but giggles nonetheless._

_"Niall told me I look like a bride," Harry stated. Zayn nodded in agreement and played with his curls._

_"What does that mean?"_

_"When two people are in love and getting married, it's called a bride and groom, baby H." He explained._

_Harry gasped hearing that, his hands on his mouth. "So can I be your bride,_ _Zaynie_ _?"_

_Zayn laughs louder and pinches Harry's cheeks. "You can't, baby H."_

_Harry pouts, shoulder fell down. "But why? Don't you want to marry me,_ _Zaynie_ _?" He asked._

_"Bride is only for girls," Zayn answered._

_Both smiling, realizing that Zayn didn't even deny that he might want to marry Harry in the future._

_×××_

Harry sat down beside Liam on the cafeteria that lunch break, a hand under his chin, and deep on his thoughts. Liam frowned at him and patted on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Liam asked him, getting one on his french fries and let Harry bite on it.

Harry sighed while munching on the fries. "Perrie was bitching at me this morning." He snorted.

Liam eyebrows furrowed and looked worriedly at him. "What did she do?"

Harry looked at his side. "Nothing serious. Just, throwing shit papers at my back on classes we both have, or commenting unpleasant words at me." He explained, rolling his eyes.

"Have you told Zayn?" Liam asked again and instantly looked up to see his girlfriend coming on their way.

"No. Obviously I don't want much attention from him." Harry answered fixing his bag behind him.

"Hi."

"Hello." Liam kissed Veronica's cheek as she seated beside him. "What's the matter, grumpy baby?" Veronica asked his best friend. Liam chuckled at the name his girlfriend called Harry.

"Your brother's girlfriend is bitching at him," Liam answered, still munching on his fries.

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Tell me something I don't already know."

"Did you tell Zayn?" She asked.

"Nope. He didn't." Liam answered again, and Harry patted on his head.

"Li, thank you for being my voice every time." Harry cood.

"No problem, bro." Liam winked at him chuckling at his sarcasm.

"What's with my name? I heard it twice." Zayn came from behind them, and Harry flinched a little.

"Nothing--" Harry was interrupted by Liam again.

"Your girlfriend was bitching at him this morning. He didn't tell you because he doesn't want much attention from you."

Harry growled at Liam and Zayn plopped on the chair worriedly. "I am sorry, Haz. I talked to her about this last night. I didn't know she would do this." Zayn explained.

Harry looked straight back at him. "It's okay. Don't deal with it seriously. I can handle myself." He stated seriously.

Zayn sighed. "Just tell me if something more serious happened, okay?"

Harry nodded, butterflies playing wildly inside his stomach on the affection Zayn was giving to him. He hid it.

Zayn smiled genuinely at him, before arranging his bag on his seat.

"Will Louis eat with us? Or not?" Veronica asked.

"Maybe not. He's giving more attention to Eleanor, you know." Liam answered.

"How about Niall?" Zayn asked, looking around the cafeteria for their friend.

"He didn't attend our classes together." Harry sighed. A sudden idea of visiting Niall came on his mind. He will surely visit him today after his classes.

"It's been weeks." Veronica worriedly stated. "Do you think he's okay?" She asked.

"He's okay. I'm very much positive about that." Liam cheered up. Niall was his best friend ever since. He acted like Niall's older brother. He checks on him from time to time.

"You know, I just feel so bad about their friendship." Harry honestly said. "I don't want their friendship to disappear just like that, even after what happened." He added.

Zayn smiled at that. If Harry wants that for Niall and Louis, then Harry wants that too, for him and Zayn.

"They will be okay. They just need time. That's why we're here, to help them." Zayn stated positively.

Soft sighs filled their booth.

"A love story that ended, not even started." Veronica shook his head.

"Maybe Niall will meet the person he deserves. Maybe not now, but let's be there for him whenever that happens." Liam smiled hoping.

"Liam's right. Let's all hope for the best for Niall." Zayn agreed, making his sister and Harry nod at him.

×××

After their classes that afternoon, Harry walks fast outside the university, making his way to the parking lot.

He searched for Zayn's car and he spotted him, fixing his things on the trunk. He ran to him, only to say that he won't be taking a ride home with them.

"Zayn, hey." He greeted, still awkward, but Zayn smiled to him and unconsciously ruffled his curls.

"Yeah? Ready to go?" Zayn asked.

"Uh, no. I mean, I just came here to say that I have to go somewhere else, so you and V can go home first." Harry explained, can't look on Zayn's eyes directly.

Zayn frowned. "You want me to take you there? V isn't coming home either. So, I don't have anywhere to go." He asked, making Harry blushed at the idea of Zayn wanted to go with him.

"Uhm, how about Perrie? Won't you drive her home?" Harry asked, crossing his fingers on his back.

Zayn shook his head. Not feeling comfortable talking about her after knowing what she did to Harry this morning.

"Oh. Okay." Harry awkwardly nodded.

"Can you drive me to the grocery? I just wanted to buy Niall food before going to visit him." He asked, looking away.

Zayn smiled again, crinkles on his eyes. "Of course. I'd love to do that."

"For Niall." He added, scratching the back of his head.

Harry was squealing on the inside but managed to calm himself.

"Okay, let's go." Harry didn't wait for Zayn and rushed inside the car.

On the ride to the grocery, both of them stayed quiet. Harry's fingers were tapping on the car window on the song in his head.

Zayn was simply glancing at him. Thankful that Harry didn't stop him from going with him. If he's being abusive on the chances he might be with him, then call it what you want. He really missed him.

"So..." Zayn trailed off, making Harry looked at his side. "Have you thought of what will you buy for Niall?" He asked.

Harry didn't answer as he was thinking about it. His thumbs running on his chin. "Liam said that he's okay, of course, I don't believe that. Who would be okay after a heartbreak?" He stressed out.

Zayn bit his lip.

"So, you were in the same shoe as him?" he dared to ask.

Harry was surprised a bit on that question. But later realized that they are just being _honest_ with each other. "Well, y-yeah. So I can understand him."

Zayn just nodded. "So what will you buy then?"

Harry sighed. "A chicken noodle soup sounds great." He smiled when they parked in front of the grocery.

Harry unbuckled his seatbelt fast and was about to open the door when Zayn stopped him, holding on his hand.

He looked back At him.

"I just want you to know, that I understand Niall's feelings too," Zayn said, then got out of the car.

Harry was left speechless. Frowning, asking himself what was Zayn trying to point out after saying that.

Shaking his head, he got out of the car and followed Zayn inside the supermart.

"I think we should buy chips too. Niall must be hungry, and we will tolerate a stress-eating party tonight." Zayn was talking nonstop, about Niall's comfort foods as they walk to the aisle of the mart.

Harry was listening, or so he thinks. But he was busy thinking. Why's and how's, what if's going on his mind.

"Hazza." Zayn snapped his fingers making Harry back to his senses.

"Yeah?"

"Chicken noodle soup." He waved the small package to show it.

"Oh, yeah."

"What were you thinking?" Zayn seriously asked. They started to walk again down the hall.

"Nothing--"

"Stop answering me nothing's, baby H. I know when something's wrong going on your mind." He whined.

Harry sighed. "Okay, okay. I just.. Want to know if.."

Zayn waits patiently, crossing his arms on his chest.

Harry looked down on his shoes. "If you just find this friendship back necessary because you and Perrie are... A mess?"

He looked up at Zayn a little and back at his shoes when he saw his eyes narrowing at him.

"You know I tried million times reaching up to you, even when I and Perrie were still happy. Right? I can't believe you're asking this." Zayn stresses out, hands pulling his hair.

"I'm sorry, I just thought that way because--"

"Listen, I would never do a thing to make her mad if it doesn't matter to me. But, I did it, because you matter. Understood?"

Harry nodded slowly. Zayn sighed softly. "Okay, let's get this done. Niall might die in hunger." He chuckled, ruffling Harry's curls.

Harry agreed. They both know they can be savagely honest with each other.

×××

After buying some foods for Niall, the two got straight to his house for the evening visit, or what Zayn called the _stress-eating party_.

Harry knocked on the door, while Zayn stood behind him, holding the paper bags of foods.

They both frowned when there are no responses from the inside. The two got worried, so they knocked again louder, and called Niall.

"Maybe he's in the shower. We'll wait." Zayn positively said. Not wanting to think about what Harry was thinking.

After more minutes of waiting, still there are no answers. Harry wants to get worried and panic.

A woman in the neighborhood suddenly approached them. "The blonde kid left two days ago, and hasn't returned yet." She said.

Harry immediately took out his phone and dialed Niall's number. On the fifth ring, a guy answered.

"Niall?"

_"Hello? Is this Niall's family?"_

"Who are you? Where's my friend?" Harry panicked.

_"Calm down, your friend is in the hospital. I found him last night attempting to jump on the bridge."_


	10. Ten

Worried and tensed, Harry and Zayn managed to make their way to the hospital where the guy who had answered Niall's phone told them.

At first, they attempted to call the police for some sort of kidnapping or summat. But Zayn, being the calm lad that he is, brushed the thought away and encouraged both of them to just see Niall first in person.

Harry was cursing and throwing tantrums all the way, he is surely annoyed and frustrated about Niall's attempted suicide. He, of course, expected so much in Niall for being brave and tough, after those years of keeping to himself his love for Louis, it's no doubt that the lad was so badly in love.

He can understand how to feel of being broken-hearted, but sparing his own life is worthless. He surely will scold Niall for this and tell _Do you think if you die, Louis will love you back? No, right?_ Because its the truth.

If Louis will really love Niall, he won't have a second thought of fighting his relationship with Eleanor. Saddest, but it is the most honest truth that he wants to slap on his friend's face.

Zayn on the other side wants to hold Harry's hands, to calm him, to tell him that Niall's going to be fine, and summat. But he just sighed softly, saying,

"Niall is one of the bravest boys I've ever known."

Harry turned to face him hearing what he said, a genuine smile to offer, he really hopes their friend is okay and alive.

After the unforgiving search for a parking space outside the hospital, Zayn and Harry rushed in, running towards the information desk and both panting Niall's full name.

"He's in room 138."

After that, they marched towards and successfully spotted the room. Harry was on the verge of tears, seeing his friend in a hospital gown, unconscious. Obviously loss weight, paler than before, dark circles around his eyes. It aches him seeing Niall like this.

Zayn first noticed the guy sitting beside the hospital bed. He looks familiar and approached him when he stood up to greet them.

"Hi, I'm Shawn. I am at your astrology class." He introduced himself, offering his hand to shake Zayn. Zayn gladly took it and he nodded. The thought of familiarity confirmed by the stranger.

"Hi. Zayn. Thanks for looking up on Nialler. What happened by the way?" Zayn asked he turned to look at Niall on the hospital bed while Harry caressed his face gently, whispering for him to wake up.

"I was driving last night to head home, when I passed by the bridge and saw a figure standing up on the edge. I was frightened, and I wasn't prepared to witness horrifying suicide in my life. I rushed out to my car and pulled him away before he can jump." Shawn breathed in relief like what he did was the most right thing he did in his entire life.

He continued as Harry listens carefully. "At first he was surprised like he didn't know that there was a car passed by him, and he really fought with me. Shouted at me, saying to let him go and mind my own business. He was a bit handful at that I must say, but I got a stronghold of him, then after struggling from me, he weakened and resulted in him fainting." Shawn was sad, can tell on his facial expression.

Zayn and Harry breathed in relief, and thanked Shawn for saving their friend's life. "No trouble. Doc said he is dehydrated, he wasn't eating or drinking anything." He worriedly added.

"Thank you so much, lad. I don't know how we can repay you for this. If you hadn't saved him, we are now surely mourning in sorrow." Zayn once again thanked him. Shawn smiled and waved it off.

"It's my pleasure to have saved a life. That boy can do more and contribute to the community." He chuckled softly.

"Still, thank you. I am so glad that Niall was in good hands, you're such a great person." Harry insisted they both offered Shawn a treat when Niall gets discharged in here.

"I would never turn down a treat." Shawn beamed, making all three of them chuckle.

"Nini!" Suddenly, the door opened, and a crying Liam entered the hospital room rushed to Niall's side.

"I am so sorry. Oh god! I was such a stupid big bro. I know I have vowed to look after you, but I was the last one to know about your condition. Forgive me, baby bro." He cried, his face buried on Niall's clothed chest.

Zayn patted his mate's back, while Harry glared at him for the longest time.

"You said you were checking on him from time to time, Li! Now what? Explain yourself." Harry scolded one of their oldest.

"I was." Liam defended. "He was at my house the night before yesterday, I took him in, fed him, and tucked him to bed. When I returned home from school last night, he was already gone. I thought he just needed his time alone, so I just let it be. I didn't know this." He explained.

Zayn stepped in, rubbing Harry's shoulders. "Calm down, Haz. No one wanted this to happen. Let's all pray for Niall's good health." He said.

"Thank you for calling me, good samaritan," Liam called out for Shawn, and the latter chuckled and bowed his head for the _welcome_.

×××

Harry was still in deep thoughts, while Zayn stops at a gas station. He was thinking and trying to understand Niall's point of view. Well, to be very honest, not all can cope up so fast after a heartbreak. Some will get depressed, some will get crazy or mental, some will get to the point of suicidal, just like Niall's.

He sighed heavily. Feeling so exhausted and guilt at the same time. He wasn't there at first for Niall. He was busy helping Louis and Eleanor that he forgot to visit Niall. Being a friend of both is a hard task at all. But he is not whining, rather promised to be a good friend to both of them.

So deep in thoughts, he hasn't noticed that Zayn is back on the car with two frozen yogurts in his hands.

Zayn lifted up the cold surface of the yogurt to Harry's cheeks, making the younger startle and squeak.

"Zayn!" He whines. Zayn laughs vigorously at the reaction he received. "Sorry, sorry." He mutters, giving Harry his frozen yogurt.

"What is this for?" Harry asked after he took a spoon of it, and indulged the banana flavor. Zayn smiled at that, crinkles in his eyes.

"Just after a tiring a day. We deserve this kind of treat." Zayn cheered up, comfortably.

" _Your_ treat." Harry corrected. "Thanks." He added smiling.

Zayn swears that today was a good start for fixing their ruined friendship. The tingling feeling on his stomach and the loud thuds on his chest since the very morning began when they picked Harry from home, he left it unknown to others. He hid it carefully, though the smiles are left as evidence of how happy he is today.

When Harry agreed to talk to him yesterday at the park, he was so thankful. No words can express and define how his heart exploded with so much joy. Harry is really his baby.

Even when he needs to face a fuming Perrie every day, it's all worth it. Honestly, he began to think of it a long time ago, that if Perrie wants to break up with him just because he reunited with a friend, he will be okay with it.

At first, he thought it's all worth it, Perrie and he was happy, loving, and caring at each other. But days, months, and years passed by, he came to realize that they aren't going in one direction. She's been pulling him away from his friends most of the time. Whenever he will approach or get to move to Harry, she will always fuss about it. Throw tantrums and complains at him, then he will feel guilty and show her love until he forgets about his tasks.

He surely loved her. His decision of being her boyfriend years back, was a hard one. He knows he will break his baby's heart. Had concluded that his feelings for Harry were just a puppy love so he decided to pour it on someone else. He was scared too. He imagined if they ended up together, then Harry will finally realize that it's just puppy love and move on. He will be so broken-hearted then. He admits that he was too confused that it led to fear and wrong decisions, it's too late.

One day he woke up, he broke his baby H's heart.

But no regrets to show to Harry now. At least, they are trying to get back their lost friendship. He promised that he won't lead Harry on anything that will make him break again. He will be better now and will be there every time he needs him. Just like before.

Baby H's spiderman.

"Zayn?" Harry's cheeks flushed deep red as Zayn was staring at him for the longest time today. He looked away when the older snapped out of his trance, furrowing.

"Yeah?"

"It's late." Harry cleared his throat. "We should, uh, go home."

Zayn blinked, looked outside the car window. Harry's right. It's _very late_. He blushed at the embarrassment that he stared at Harry's face for so long and was thinking about him. "Sorry. Just... Let's go home." He rather said, turning the engine on.

It was an awkward silence between the two. Both looking at the rear mirror, and looking away when the other catches. Zayn coughs and clears his throat.

"Shawn is a nice guy, huh." He started a conversation. Nodding at himself.

"Yeah." Harry awkwardly replied. Biting his lips from nervousness, trying to calm his heart from the reactions Zayn is to him.

"Do you think Niall will be okay?" Zayn asked, not wanting to end it just that.

"I want him to be okay," Harry said truthfully, sighing.

"We all do, Hazza." Zayn faced him to comfort him with his smile, before turning his full attention on the road.

Harry swears he could die after seeing Zayn's smiles all day.

Zayn stopped the car in front of Harry's house, but not yet ready to let him go yet. So, they both sat there for a moment or two. Still feeling each other's presence.

Harry was waiting for Zayn to say something, as much as Zayn was waiting for Harry to kiss his cheek. Just like kindergarten.

But the two know it was too much to ask, so Harry smiled awkwardly, looking at Zayn. "Thank you for today." He said.

Zayn smiled back at him. "Nah. It was nothing, though it's been a long day. Still happy." I spent it with you.

Harry nodded, slowly unbuckling his seatbelt. "Goodbye."

"Bye," Zayn replied still smiling.

Harry watched Zayn's car drove off before he went inside their house. A sigh of contentment after he closed the door behind him.

"Cupcake?"

A familiar voice called him, making him snap his head towards their kitchen. Her mother's face peeking out.

"Mom?" He asked, excitedly.

"My baby, I'm home." Anne walked out of the kitchen opening her arms for his son.

"Mom! I missed you." Harry runs towards his mother hugging her so tight after two weeks of taking a vacation in Los Angeles.

"Aww. My cupcake, I missed you too. Where have you been? I was waiting for you." Anne led them to the dining room, and Harry realized how much he missed her mom's cooking.

"Sorry, mum. I was out, Niall had an accident, some and Zayn went to check on him--"

"Niall? What happened to him? Is he okay? And Zayn? Where is he? Did he drive you home? Why didn't you invite him here for dinner? Wait, you two are friends again? What happened? Did he break up with Perrie?--"

Harry's surroundings suddenly spun around making him dizzy about all the questions his mother was asking him.

"Mom, calm down." He held his hands up in front of her mother, making her shut her mouth.

"I'm sorry, honey. I was away for that long, I didn't know anything anymore." Anne giggled and pulled a chair for her son to sit.

"Well, yeah. Niall is okay now. A long story. I and Zayn talked. We both realized that, our friendship is on _that_ level to just throw away forever." Harry told her mom, sitting down while her mom sits across him.

"I want to see Niall, I am worried about him. And wow, that's great, baby. You and Zayn are friends again." Anne beamed, proudly. "So, now I don't have to drag you on the little hang out on Saturday at the Maliks'." She added, getting up once again and going on the kitchen.

Harry's brows furrowed. "Little hangout? On Saturday? At the Maliks'?"

"Yes, cupcake. Just like kindergarten, barbeques, and Trisha and I are so excited to tell you about Los Angeles." Her mother answered him excitedly.

Though Harry really wants to hear stories about their parents' getaway, he knows at the end of the day, the topic will go on about him and Zayn. _Again_.

"But, I and V are on a science experiment and we need to--"

"Oh, quit reasoning, you little liar. Veronica was the one who insisted on it." Anne cut his reasoning off and Harry already knew, he is in trouble.

_Oh, great!_

_×××_

_Day_ _3, 276_

_The thirteen-year-old Harry silently sits on the corner of the common hall. Fiddling with his fingers. He occasionally watches other students dancing on the dance floor, then his eyes getting back on his shoes._

_He hates the idea of High School._

_Where everyone gives a damn on someone's sexuality. He does not want to be a victim of bullying only because he is gay._

_But Louis, Liam, Niall, and Zayn made a promise to him that he will be safe as long as he is with them._

_He smiled at the thought. They really treat him as the baby of the group._

  
_"Hey." There was a soft voice that invaded his quiet place. He looked up to see Zayn looking down at him, a bit worried._

_Harry smiled a forced one._

_"Are you okay?" Zayn sat down on the empty chair beside him._

_"Y-yeah. I am." Harry mumbled._

_Veronica insisted that they all should go together on Freshman Homecoming. But the girl got a dance once she arrived, leaving Harry sitting on a corner._

_"You're nervous," Zayn stated, making Harry blushed._

_"I am totally okay," Harry assured Zayn. "You can go and find someone to dance--"_

_Instead, Zayn stood up and grabbed Harry's hand, leading him on the dance floor. "Zayn. Where are we going?"_

_"We are going to dance."_

_Harry's eyes widened and trying to pull his hands back from Zayn. "What? But there are other people and they might--"_

_"I don't care about them. I'll dance to you." Zayn defended, twirling him around, bringing his hands around his neck and pulling him closer._

_Zayn grinned when Harry blushed deeply. Hiding his face on Zayn's neck._

_"You look so gorgeous tonight." Zayn complimented._

_Harry bites his lip from smiling. Just hummed in response._

_The two continued to dance along with the music. Both inhaling each other's scents and savoring the moment of being this close to each other._

_Harry smiled so lovingly, Zayn was always there to comfort him. And to make him feel special. Zayn of course, will do anything to make his baby safe and feel loved as he deserves it._

_"High School is like no other they say," Zayn whispered, trying to change Harry's impression about highschool._

_Harry didn't respond. Waiting for Zayn to continue. "High school is exciting, meeting new people and making the best of them as friends."_

_"I don't want other people. I have you, V, Louis, Liam, and Niall." Harry told him. Now feeling afraid that they might find new friends and leave him._

_"Are you going to have new friends?" Harry asked quietly, saddened._

_"No. I have been blessed so much for having you and the others. Why would I?" Zayn softly answered, brushing his nose against Harry's cheeks._

_Harry breathed in relief and smiled again for the nth time this night._

_"Liam's been breaking throughout the night," Zayn exclaimed, Harry looked at Liam who sits silently, face saddened watching Veronica dances with another guy._

_He smiled apologetically at him._

_"We can't blame her. Guys would really chase her, and Liam would grow old alone if he didn't confess." Harry giggled making Zayn chuckled._

_"My sister has guts," Zayn stated._

_"It's one in a million the chances of_ _feelin_ _' the way we do..." Zayn sang, just in Harry's ears._

_"And with every step together, we just keep on_ _gettin_ _' better.."_

_"Thank you, Zayn. As always." Harry whispered._

_Zayn huffed, rolling his eyes. "Who's Zayn?" Harry bits his lips._

_"But we're in high school already and I think I shouldn't call you that anymore." Harry reasoned out but Zayn won't give in._

_"I said I don't care, baby H." Zayn insisted._

_Harry sighed and nodded, "Okay,_ _Zaynie_ _."_

_"That's right."_

_Harry's heart was exploding in joy. This night wouldn't go any better than having Zayn with him._

_As they were dancing slow, Harry brought his head up slowly, leaning in to give Zayn a kiss on his cheek._

_But what surprised them both was when Zayn turned his head to look at Harry and their lips met, fatefully._

_Leaving them speechless._


	11. Eleven

**_Day 1, 743_ **

_The kids hurried to the long table when_ _Yaser_ _called them. Anne and Tricia took out the platters from the kitchen and the kids cheered, excited for lunch._

_Robin was still on grills for barbeques, Niall was beside him, waiting for a stick._

_"For you, hungry baby." Robin pinched Niall's cheek after he handed a stick of barbeque to him._

_"Yay! Thank you, Robin." Niall jumped in joy and joined his friends on the table._

_Harry sits silently beside Veronica, eyeing all the platters that were placed on the table. It was obvious that their moms worked hard for their lunch._

_His eyes formed heart when he saw the lamb's liver with sticky onions. It's definitely delicious. It's not too long enough for them to eat, all of them dived into the foods._

_The atmosphere was good and they were all chatting, the kids seemed to enjoy the foods._

_Harry was eating silently and enjoying his food,_ bu _t not until he saw a piece of raisin on it._

He totally despises raisins. His mood changes and he is already pissed.

_No one seems to notice, even Zayn who was busy chatting with Liam and Louis._

_He dropped his fork on his plate, creating a noise. Gaining everyone's attention. He didn't intend to do it, he is just really pissed._

_"Is there something wrong, cupcake?" Anne asked his son._

"Don't you like your food, Hunny?" Tricia chimed in.

_He didn't answer, he just crossed his arms and glared at his plate._

_"H, what is it?" Veronica asked him, whispering. And then he looked at her._

_"I just don't know why people cook with raisins, V. It's dried grapes and it is illegal." He answered, loud enough to hear by everyone._

_He stood up and left the table without a word and glancing at everybody. Zayn stared at him until he was out of sight._

_Anne felt guilty and bad, Robin stood up, patting his wife's shoulder. "I'll talk to him." He said softly, but Zayn wanted to do that._

_"Can I talk to him first?" He politely asked. Robin skeptically looked at him._

"Please," Zayn added, Robin knew Harry needed someone to understand him, and it is definitely Zayn so he nodded.

_\---_

Harry sat down at the edge of the pool, far enough from where the other's are. His lips pressed on a thin line. He was hungry but he's not in the mood to eat already.

_He brought his fist under his chin, thinking deeply. He knew he shouldn't have acted like that but he can't just ignore it. He was hungry and excited to it, and a piece of raisin just ruined it._

_He noticed a familiar silhouette walking towards him, and he looked up to see Zayn._

_The look on his eyes. Zayn was mad. He bites his lip._

_Zayn stood up before him. Crossing his arms. Harry looked down on his shoes._

_"Are you mad?" He lowly mumbled._

_Zayn rolled his eyes and sat beside him._

_"No."_

_Harry knew it's not the truth._

"I'm just disappointed," Zayn added.

_"I'm sorry." Harry apologized, but Zayn shook his head._

"You're not supposed to apologize to me. Your mom worked hard to cook your food. Have you seen her face at what you commented?" Zayn was pissed, but he managed to say it calmly.

_Harry shakes his head no. He didn't notice his mom's face because he was busy rambling about what he hated._

"It's not very nice of you," Zayn admitted.

"You're already 10, yet you acted like a 7-year-old spoiled brat." Zayn scolded him.

"You could have just taken all the raisins away and tried another." Zayn sighed.

_Harry was embarrassed. Zayn noticed all of that and he didn't. Zayn took out a pack of gummy bears from his pocket and gave it to Harry._

"And one last thing, you shouldn't starve yourself," Zayn told him, before getting up and leaving him.

_Harry was left speechless. He stared on the gummy bears on his hands, a genuine smile came across his face._

After a while of thinking and battling with himself, he stood up and walked back to their picnic table.

_His head low, still feeling ashamed of the way he acted earlier. He walked straight to his mom, and there he noticed the sadness on her eyes._

_"Mom, I'm sorry." He started, "I shouldn't have walked away, I shouldn't have reacted that way. I should have appreciated what you did, but I just got carried away." He explained._

_Anne felt better, his son is growing up and starting to understand things. She wasn't mad, she can't be. She just felt sad for forgetting Harry's hatred of raisins._

"My baby, I'm sorry too. I am not mad. I love you, my baby boy." Anne hugged her son so tight. Feeling proud and happy.

_Harry hugged her back with the same amount of love._ _"I love you, mum." He whispered and smiled wider when his mom said it back._

_All of them_ _cood_ _, thankful that everything is now fine and back to their places. Zayn smiled proudly, earning a pat on the shoulder by Robin._

_"Well done, kid." He winked at the boy and they both chuckled._

_At the end of the day, Harry walked to Zayn, a smile on his face. He reached for Zayn's hand for the pack of gummy bears._

_Zayn frowned on why Harry has returned what he had given him._

_"I left all the red ones for you."_

_Zayn snickered which made Harry blushed. "Thank you,_ _Zaynie_ _."_

_"Uh-huh." Zayn teased, waiting for something else._

_Harry blushed more, looking around at the backyard, seeing everyone pretending to not watching them. Zayn secretly laughed inside._

_Hesitantly, he still_ _tiptoed_ , _lips finding Zayn's cheeks. Face flushed red, knees shaking._

_×××_

Harry walks out of his class that afternoon, ready to meet up the twins on the parking lot. His books on his hands, and his bag hanging on his shoulder.

He wasn't that tired but he is willing to welcome his bed with open arms.

"Hey, Harry!" He looked over to the crowd when he heard his name. And a familiar guy is approaching him.

"Shawn? Hi." He smiled at him as the lad reached him.

"How are ya?" Shawn patted his shoulder as they walk side by side.

"Been good. You?" Harry asked, keeping a casual conversation.

"Excellent." Shawn beamed.

"That's good to know." Harry nodded at him.

The two continued to walk, Shawn being the topic maker. Zayn was right, Shawn is really a nice guy. You wouldn't feel any awkwardness when you are with him and it feels like they were friends since kindergarten.

"Can I ask something?" Shawn suddenly blurted out. Harry frowned, nodded.

"Of course."

Shawn hesitated at first, but he can't keep it. "You promised to treat me, right?" He asked. Harry nodded confusingly as to why Shawn suddenly reminded him that.

"Do you think me and Zayn forgot it?" Harry asked.

"No, no. It's not that." Shawn answered assuringly.

"It's... Would Niall be there?"

Harry's eyebrow raised to the question that popped out from this lad. Shawn looked away, rubbing the back of his neck.

Harry smiles sheepishly. A wide grin on his face. He wanted to burst out laughing, because of damn! This guy was blushing now.

"What?" Shawn innocently asked. "I just wanted to see if he's okay. That's all." He defended.

Harry crossed his arms, can't keep from laughing. "Why?"

"What why?"

"Why are you so worried and concerned about my friend?" Harry asked clearly, narrowing his eyes at Shawn.

"Is it bad?" Shawn rolled his eyes. "I mean, I just wanted to be friends."

Harry shakes his head, not feeling convinced. They continued to walk until Harry saw the twins waiting for him.

"Thanks for the convo, Harold!" Shawn waved him off, walking to his car now.

"Yeah," Harry replied. "Shawn!" He called out the lad.

"Yes?"

"Saturday. I'll try to bring Niall with me." Harry told him, smiling so genuinely. Making the lad blush again.  
He chuckled at him before going on the direction where Zayn's car is.

"Hey, H." Veronica greeted.

"Hi, V." He greeted back before going in completely inside the car.

"Is that Shawn?" Zayn asked, looking at the guy he saw whom Harry was talking to.

"Yeah." He nodded, still chuckling at the sight of Shawn blushing.

"What's up?" Zayn asked again, confused.

"You won't believe it." Harry started. "He's crushing on Niall. The way he blushed, gosh! He's adorable." He chuckled again.

Veronica gasped, giggled with Harry. "Maybe he's the one to mend his broken heart."

"I know! Plus, he's very nice. Imagine he appeared on Niall's life at the most perfect timing." Harry chimed in.

Zayn shook his head. He started the engine, pulling out from the parking lot.

"Isn't that too soon?" Zayn asked. "I am not agreeing to the idea, neither disagreeing." He added.

Harry and Veronica frowned at him. "Why?" They both asked.

"Look, Niall just came from a heartbreak. He hasn't even moved on yet. I don't think he can trust someone that soon, or he is now ready to fall in love again." He explained.

Veronica nodded slowly, understanding where Zayn is leading them. He is right. It's not that easy to take a risk again.

"What if Shawn is really the one for him? I mean, we can't stop their fate." Harry asked.

"Yeah, I know that. At least, let us, Niall, to move on first. He can't fully accept and love Shawn if he's still hasn't forgiven himself and Louis. You know what I mean."

Harry didn't answer. He thinks about what Zayn had said. That's totally true. This is what he loves the most about him. The way he is thinking and explaining things.

Harry sighed. "I wish Niall can love again. He deserves it."

Zayn nodded at him, eyes on the road. Veronica looked back at him, with a meaningful look. Harry grew intrigued so he looked away.

\---

After they've dropped Harry to his home, the twins got home straight. Veronica followed Zayn in his room, laying down on his bed.

"So, how are you and Pez?" Veronica asked, watching his brother changing clothes. Zayn was obviously didn't like the question.

These past few days, he and Perrie were so distant. Perrie was pissed at him, being the very jealous girlfriend, and Zayn avoiding wars.

"Good?" He shrugged, putting a white plain shirt. Veronica rolled her eyes. She rolled off on her stomach, her fists on her chin.

"You're tired." She exclaimed.

Zayn frowned at her. "Hadn't much activity today." He replied casually.

"Not the sport, you idiot." Veronica snapped. Zayn threw her the pants he just took off. Leaving him with his boxers.

"Ew!" Veronica squealed, squirming and rolling over and over Zayn's bed, making her brother laugh so hard.

"You smell nuts!" Veronica scrunched up her nose. Mocking a stinky gesture.

Zayn rolled his eyes, as he put on a pajama.

"What I meant was, you're tired... Of your relationship." Veronica stated, becoming so serious after a while.

Zayn didn't answer, now because he damn well knows, that his sister is so fucking right!

Zayn just didn't want to be the first one to break. He doesn't want to give Perrie a reason to be more furious at his baby H by breaking up with her. That's not just so right.

He wanted to hear exactly from her that she's tired as much as he is.

"How could you say that?" Zayn just asked, keeping his back faced on his sister.

"I'm your twinnie. It sucks I know." Veronica rolled her eyes at her own joke, which made Zayn chuckled lowly.

"I can feel the tension when you two were just about to cross path on hallways." She stated. "It's like you two aren't in a relationship anymore."

"Can we just talk about something else?" Zayn whined, rubbing his face.

"Break it up." Veronica even pushed it more. Staring at him for so long.

Zayn plopped down next to her. Not saying a word. It's not the right time. He can just feel it.

"Shawn is interesting for Niall." He rather told her, successfully bringing his sister's mind off of his _damn_ relationship.

"Yes! But hey, I thought you don't agree on it." She scoffed, crossing her arms.

Zayn rubs his chin. "I said I'm not agreeing either disagreeing."

"Just not for now."

Veronica hummed. "So you think Niall will fall in love again?" She asked.

"Of course," Zayn answered, getting more comfortable on his bed, with a pillow on his chest.

"So does Harry." Veronica grinned secretly, feeling her brother stiffened at the statement.

"Wh- yeah." Zayn stummers. "Of course he would." He looked on the other side of his room.

Veronica chuckled, knowing that Zayn was afraid to let Harry go with someone else that too soon. He was just got back to being friends again with him. And just, thinking of other guys will make Harry smile or giggle, makes him so sad.

And upset.

Veronica smirked back at him. "Man up and do something, bad boy." She got up, walking out of his room.

"Crazy bitch." He challenged.

"You love this bitch." Veronica pointed at herself, confidently.

Zayn chuckled. "Well, I have no choice."

The two laughed, her closing the door of his room and shuffling to her room.

After clicking something on her phone, she grins when she learned that Shawn guy was following her on Instagram.

**vmalik** **: hey**

**shawnmendez** **: oh hey**

**shawnmendez** **: u're veronica malik. And u're talking to me. Omg!**

**vmalik** **: aw, cute.**

**shawnmendez** **: u're Liam's gf, who's Niall's best friend, rt?**

**vmalik** **: the one and only ;)**

**vmalik** **: listen, here's the thing. Do u have friends?**

**shawnmendez** **: of course**

**vmalik** **: i mean, nice looking friends**

**shawnmendez** **: lol, ofc**

**vmalik** **: got a business with u** **tmrw** **.**

**shawnmendez** **: hu am i to back out?**

**vmalik** **: great! Talk to u :)**

She grins at herself. Knowing this idea would work the magic. She's excited.

And well prepared.


	12. Twelve

_**Day 3, 678** _

_Harry waits patiently outside of their house, sitting on the porch with his fists on his chin. His eyes sleepy and puffy, but a hint of hope still etched on his face._

_He doesn't want to give up. Zayn promised him he'll show up for his birthday, and Zayn keeps his promises. Anne stood up just behind their front door, worried._

_Harry was waiting for Zayn for the whole day, but the boy never showed._

_"Hun, it's bedtime already. Come on in." She gently put her hand on his shoulder._

_"Mom, I still got an hour. Plus, it's not a school night. Please?" Harry pushes. His eyes pleading._

_Anne sighed. "Are you sure you'll be okay?" She asked, making Harry nodded so eagerly._

_"Don't stay up too late." She kissed his forehead sweetly. "Happy birthday, baby."_

_Harry smiled at her mother, "Thank you, mum. I love you."_

_"I love you too, cupcake." She response as she gets inside of the house._

_Harry sighed heavily, looking at the stars above, showing how late it is as the wind blows coldly on his body._

_"Where are you, Zayn? Please come." He whispered to the air, hoping it would send the message to Zayn._

_Time flies, it's getting colder and his eyelids are getting heavier. He tried to shake the sleepiness away, but it betrayed him. He gave up, knowing the last ten minutes before midnight won't do anything but a waste of time waiting on a person who'd never show up._

_He marches upstairs to his bedroom defeated by his own determination. He turned off his lampshade and plopped down on his bed, tiredly._

_Zayn never made him felt like this so unwanted. The boy totally forgot his birthday._

_He covered himself by the sheets and tears started to fall from his red sleepy and tired eyes. How can Zayn forget it? They've been celebrating their birthdays for ten years now since they were kindergarten._

_His lips pouting, trembling as he cries silently under the covers._

_Suddenly, a noise from his bedroom window made his heart jumps in surprise. He sat upon his bed frightened, but the thing he doesn't know it's just Zayn who's trying to unlock his window by a hairpin._

_He watches the stranger successfully opened the window, and his heart pounded hard when he saw a very familiar figure climbing inside his room._

_He watches Zayn how to balance himself on the floor, with a box on his hand, care about it before placing it above Harry's study table. Harry shuffled to open his lampshade making Zayn gasped, not expecting to see him awake._

_But Zayn noticed his puffy teary eyes and it worried him._

_"Baby H... I'm sorry, but I'm not yet late, I still have three minutes--" He started off._

_"I baked a cake for you and stuffed it in the fridge, but_ _Waliyha_ _and her friends ate the whole of it so I had to make another one. I just don't want to show up on your birthday with nothing, and the cake, I really put my hundred and ten percent effort for it--"_

_Harry rushed to get up from his bed, running towards Zayn and hugging him so tight, interrupting his explanation._

_Zayn welcomed him, he breathed in relief that Harry wasn't mad or upset with him._

_"_ _Zaynie_ _, you came." Harry was emotionally happy. His day was completed, just by having Zayn's presence._

_"Of course, I wouldn't just let this day pass." He answered truthfully, arms getting tighter around Harry's waist._

_"Don't ever do that again," Harry warned, huffing. Making Zayn chuckled softly._

_"Happy fourteenth, baby H." Zayn heartily greeted the younger boy. Kissing his temple._

_"Thank you for coming,_ _Zaynie_ _. You just made my birthday the happiest."_

_"Oh, the cake!" Zayn exclaimed, pulling out a lighter from his pocket and opening the box of cake, carefully lighting the candle upon the middle._

_Zayn brought it in front of Harry. "Happy birthday, baby H. Now make a wish and blow the candle."_

_Harry looked at the cake and raised his eyebrow. Zayn noticed it and rubbed the back of his head._

_"Well, I asked for Louis' help and he said carrot cake is the best. So, err.."_

_Harry rolled his eyes playfully and giggled. "Whatever, you baked this. It means it's special." He smiled sweetly._

_Zayn was relieved. Thankful that Harry appreciates everything he does. "Make a wish."_

_Harry nodded slowly and closed his eyes, saying his birthday wish from his heart by his mind. When he finished, he opened his eyes and blew the candle._

_Zayn frowned. "What did you wish? I didn't hear it." He asked, curiously._

_Harry giggled, shaking his head. "They say if I tell someone before it happened, it wouldn't be granted. So, no. I won't tell you."_

_Zayn pouted. "That's not true, and that's so unfair." He whined._

_Harry plopped on his bed, following by Zayn who's still carrying the cake on his hands._

_"I will tell you when it's already granted. Don't worry." Harry smiled._

_"Now, you owe me the whole night for making me wait for you the whole day." He added, pouting._

_Zayn chuckled, "Okay! I'm up for it. Now let's eat the cake, and have some movies."_

_Zayn slides his fingers on the cake, playfully putting some of the icings on Harry's face._

_"What the heck,_ _Zaynie_ _?! I just washed." Harry screamed, his face shocked, Zayn laughed vigorously._

_Harry got his revenge when Zayn was still busy laughing. Putting more than what Zayn had applied to his face._

_"What?!" Zayn screamed back, Harry was a giggling mess and at that moment, Zayn knew he didn't mess up and he'd never want to mess up on giving happiness to his baby H._

_They both continued to apply icing on each other's faces, messy and dirty. But the laughter and fun are so worth it._

_Anne smiled at the other side of Harry's bedroom door. "He's here. Thank you, Trish." She mumbled lovingly on the phone to her friend._

_"No problem, Anne. I'm off to go." Trisha answered smiling, turning on the car engine outside the Styles-_ _Twist's_ _house._

**_***_ **

"I heard Harry had met a new guy from Uni."

Zayn's head turned towards Louis who is busy picking all the cucumber from the salad, Trisha had prepared a while ago.

There's this playful smile across his face but he's not looking at Zayn. Liam patted Louis' hand away from the platter making him hissed.

"Who?" Zayn asked curiously. Simply glancing at the picnic table where the others are, he saw Harry helping his mother preparing the table along with Veronica and Doniya.

"Don't know." Louis just shrugged. "Just heard him and V talking about it."

"Maybe it's just a new friend." Liam chimed in, picking lettuce from the platter, earning a swat on the hand from Louis.

"Maybe," Louis smirked. "Or not?" Then he walked around the table to the other side.

"Why do you look so... Troubled?" Louis chuckled softly, patting Zayn's head like a baby. Zayn swatted him away and fixed his hair.

"Louis," Liam warned, giving him a look.

"What?" Louis asked innocently, but unluckily, he doesn't look so innocent.

"You're confusing him," Liam stated, making Zayn looked away.

"But why would he be so confused if he really knows what his heart wants?" Louis asked, making his knowing look.

"You know what, we all have eyes, and we can clearly see what is suppose to happening right now. But what? We act too blind to not tell anything about it." Louis added, rolling his eyes.

"What do you want him to do? To break up with his girlfriend for his childhood sweetheart?" Liam asked, intentionally. Wanting to make it more obvious to Zayn what everyone wants.

"Bingo!" Louis clapped his hands. "Oops!" He sarcastically added, then he rolled his eyes before walking away.

Zayn sighed. Liam just stared at him. "I just don't want to lead Harry on something. Knowing that he's moving on. Meeting someone new." He told Liam.

"Okay, that makes sense. But you know what, you come for him anytime, he will gladly accept you with open arms." Liam pointed out.

Zayn knows that. Harry has this undying love for Zayn ever since he laid eyes on him. Everyone knew it.

"And we all can feel that you love him too. So why do you keep a relationship that doesn't make you happy anymore?" Liam asked, looking more serious.

"I tell you what, we both have girlfriends. But what we don't have in similar is, I got what I wanted from the very beginning. How about you?" Liam's words cut deeply into Zayn's. Leaving him all puzzled thinking what best he could do.

Yes, he loves Harry. But knowing right now, he's meeting new guys, makes him think that Harry is moving on. That he doesn't want to deal with him anymore. And that complicates everything.

After some time, he joined in the table, deciding on setting it aside for now and deal with it later. The outdoor lunch with families and friends turned out good. Forgetting some issues and enjoying each other's presence and stories to tell.

Trisha and Anne told them their little vacation excitedly. Now they were planning to go all together.

In the middle of eating lunch, they were all surprised. Seeing Niall walking to them. Slowly.

Liam worriedly got up from his seat and approached his best friend. "Ni? Why did you get up? Are you fine now?" He asked. Niall just came out from the hospital a week ago, and Liam and Veronica nursed him well.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He mumbled. Trying to look at every one.

"Are you sure you're ready to show up?" Liam asked again. Thinking that Niall would be this hurt seeing Louis again.

Niall nodded slowly. He had been thinking all this time, alone. And it made him stronger.

From the table, Louis stood up. Face sadenned. He visited Niall at the hospital with Eleanor, watching him sleep. He regretted what happened. He surely did. And he's ready to face him now and the consequences.

He slowly approached the two, hesitantly. Liam notices him and gives a space.

"Hi." Louis greeted, smiling some.

Niall looked at him, stared at him. Then he closed his eyes and breathed heavily.

He smiled. "Hi, Louis."

Without a word, Louis hugged his friend tightly. Shedding a tear. All of them watched the two reuniting. Emotionally.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I didn't know." Louis was sobbing lightly, but it felt easier to him. Right now, he knows there are no more hard feelings.

"Hey." Niall's voice broke. "I have given a second life to live."

"And from thinking alone for weeks, I have realized, there's nothing I could do to change what happened. But honestly, I never regretted loving you, Louis." He admitted, smiling when he pulled away.

"You're like one of the greatest people I have met. And I still adore you, for fighting your love for Eleanor. That's how lucky she is. You didn't give up on her."

"So, I won't give up to myself too."

"I know, Niall. I believe you. You're strong. We all know that. There's so much you can have. You deserve more."

The confrontation made their hearts melt in. Harry was so proud of his friend, everyone does.

Niall has his own charm and personality who can make everyone love him truly.

Niall joined them, they couldn't get any happier.

Zayn was also happy for Niall choosing to move on. But it gets him frightened that Harry can move on easier than what Niall can.

What if Harry likes the new guy he met? What if Harry gets tired of waiting for his love? What if Harry gets happier with someone else?

With all the what if's in his mind, he suddenly broke the silence and asked Harry when they were in the car with Niall, meeting Shawn at the Nando's.

"So, who's the new guy?"

"Huh?" Harry was surprised by his question, looking at him frowning.  
Niall watched them innocently at the back of the car.

"The guy. You know, the one you've met. Louis said..." Zayn cleared his throat and blushed slightly. He saw Niall grinned on the rear mirror.

"Oh." Harry bites his lip. "Evan. Yeah, he's Shawn's friend. We've met in Uni when Harry approached me at Laboratory." Harry told Zayn.

"Niall knows him too, right, Ni?" Harry added, looking back at Niall.

"Yeah. I've met. He's nice. Good looking." Niall answered, making Harry smile.

Zayn noticed it. He nodded slowly. "What if he's like the guy you met back in high school? You can't trust someone so easily." He said, trying to change Harry's impression on the guy.

"Hm? What do you mean? I mean, he's nice, and we're not what you are thinking about." Harry chuckled nervously. Thinking why would Zayn bring this all up.

"You're not dating?" Zayn asked, making sure it is what he understood from Harry.

"No? We've just met. And, I do really think that he's interested in me." Harry answered, looking away. He feels really awkward about talking about this right now.

"But there's nothing wrong to get to know someone. We never know, if you two will... I don't know." Niall spoke.

"Right, Zayn?" He asked.

"Huh? Of course. Y-yeah, there's nothing wrong about that." He replied.

"Do you want to?" Zayn asked Harry.

"I guess. I don't know."

"Do you like him?"

"What? No? I--"

"Are you interested?"

"No. Not yet I think--"

"Do you think he can treat you better?"

"What? Wait, why are you asking these questions?" Harry asked frustratedly.

Niall can't help but laugh silently.

"No reason," Zayn answered, eyes on the road.

"No reason, huh? Okay, I won't answer then." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Why? There's nothing wrong with answering my questions."

"Just like you said, no reason." Harry mimicked him and giggled.

"You're so stubborn. Why were you born?" Zayn shakes his head annoyed.

Niall and Harry laughed at him.

_I'm still the one who knows Harry very well. I know what he likes and what he dislikes. In that way, I still can have the chance._

He thought.  
  
  



	13. Thirteen

Humans dreamt of having something they desire for their whole lives. Some changes. Some didn't. When you were a kid, you wanted to become an astronaut and reach the moon, but when you grew older, you just wanted to live on a mountain and watch the moon and stars every night.

Life is too short for us to live, but in that short period of time, so many things may have changed. Your dreams, your needs, and wants, the people around you, your feelings. And yourself.

But Zayn didn't. His feelings are not on the list. He still gets the feeling of comfort whenever he sees Harry smiling at him, the feeling of the problems vanishing and fading away just with the way he looks at him. How can Harry enlighten his day so bright? Nothing has changed.

He is still the Zaynie that Baby H loves.

But they are not the same. _Anymore_.

Sitting in front of him watching him talking with a new friend, a strange feeling occurs. He doesn't like it.

He wonders how Harry managed to do that. In just a week after their heartfelt talk. How did Harry manage to meet some new people, after he said that he still loves Zayn?

Are his feelings changing? Is his heart changing?

He is not ready for this.

Evan is nice. Niall and Harry are right about him. He can see it. He doesn't like him though. He can see Harry smiling because of this new guy. And it makes him jealous of the bones.

He was thinking deeply about what Louis and Liam said. Why would he be confused if he knows exactly what he really wants?

 _What do I really want?_ He asked himself.

_Or who do I really want?_

He shut his eyes closed. This isn't helping him.

Liam once told him and advised him to break up with Perrie when their relationship started to get toxic. It's not healthy. Zayn had been a very good boyfriend to her. But she doesn't be good.

Zayn gave her chocolates and flowers, but she gave her insecurities and break downs.

Was he felt for Perrie just an infatuation?

 _No, I loved her. Before._ He cleared on his mind.

He tried to break up with her. He really did. But whenever he does, Perrie always tells him that this is a part of their story. Relationships go through struggles and pain. And that they should face it all together and win it together.

He's locked up in the arms of someone he doesn't want to be with anymore. How pathetic.

_"We're not getting any better,_ _Pez_ _." He honestly told her that night. "Let me do this. Let me go." He almost cried._

_"No, Zayn. Why? We've been through_ a lot _. I have been with you every up and down. Why are you giving upon us? I promise to do better. I am trying to be better."_ _Perrie_ _cried her palms on her face._

_Perrie_ _wasn't like this before. She was an angel. A good friend to everyone. A sweetheart. But when she had Zayn, she thinks she rules the world. She feels like she is the queen, and that Zayn would never want anybody else than her._

_And that is not a good sign of people getting better._

_"I loved you,_ _Pez_ _. Believe me. But as time passes by, this is not loving anymore. You are becoming someone I don't know. You're being selfish. It's not healthy for you." Zayn explained. Begging for_ _Perrie_ _to understand what is his point of this break-up._

_Perrie_ _shook her head, so scared that Zayn would leave her tonight. "If I am not healthy about that, would you leave me like this? Now that I need you most?"_

_There! She uses Zayn's weakness. Again. Zayn isn't one of those people who leave when someone needs him. Zayn felt a sting in his heart, seeing_ _Perrie_ _struggles to this._ _Perrie_ _continued to sob on her palms._

_"I'm sorry. Okay? I'm sorry if you ever felt it like that. I will be here no matter what." He feels his conscience rushed through his body when_ _Perrie_ _didn't stop from crying._

_He hugged her, he comforted her. And that night, he forced himself, to love her one more time._   
  


"I wondered why the frisbee is getting bigger... then it hit me," Evan spoke to everyone around the table, and all of them laughed. Well, except Zayn who mentally rolled his eyes.

"Dumbest of the dumbest," Shawn commented, palming his face like he wasn't Evan's friend.

"Oh my God, Evan. I should have seen your face when it hit you." Harry laughed with Niall.

If there's no stranger making Harry smile and all laugh like this, Zayn would sincerely feel happy for him.

"So, Harry, tell me about yourself. Like what do you like the most." Evan asked, looking so interested in the curly lad.

"Oh, he likes gummy bears but the red ones," Zayn answered, running his fingers on his stubble.

Making the rest look at him.

"That's good. I like gummy bears too." Evan told them.

Harry smiled awkwardly as he didn't answer Evan's question for himself.

"What are your favorite movies then?" The lad asked again.

"He definitely loves The Notebook," Zayn answered, again confidently.

"Really? That's a great movie." Evan commented. Looking both at Harry and Zayn.

"And Love Actually," Harry added like he needed to say something on his own.

"You know what, when we watched Titanic when we're little, he cried the most when Jack died," Zayn told Evan the story, laughing. Remembering how Harry sobbed on his chest when they were kids.

Harry pouted, "Hey, I didn't. I just had tears, but I didn't cry." He defended.

"Oh really? Yeah? You sobbed on my chest, and you slept on my bed the night because you can't sleep asking how did Rose survive life without Jack." Zayn teased him.

Evan watched them argue, leaning on the couch at the cafe. Shawn and Niall watched too, with grins on their faces.

"What? You're so good at storytelling, Zayn. I was just hoping there'd be a sequel." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Hmm." Zayn hummed. "As I told you, Jack and Rose really don't exist. It is just fiction."

"Yeah, yeah. Like you didn't cry when Uncle Ben died." Harry teased back. Folding his arms on his chest.

"That was way ago, Harry." Zayn narrowed his eyes.

"Same, Zayn. Same."

The two stared at each other, competing who will back out first. But then, they both laughed at the same time.

Reminiscing each memory felt good to both of them. So many things had happened, but one thing for sure would never ever change.

Their hearts.

"Are you like best friends since kindergarten?" Evan asked curiously.

"Best friend? No."

"No, we're not."

They exchanged looks once again. Until Zayn spoke to Evan while staring at Harry.

"We are more than best friends."


	14. Fourteen

"I heard you found a better dormitory than last year's." Gemma plopped down on Harry's bed that noon, disturbing his younger brother's activity of packing his things.

"Yes. It's cheaper, but at least they have security cameras and hallway lights. Unlike the old one, I was very scared." Harry answered.

"Be careful always," Gemma ordered his younger brother.

Harry looked at her, smiled, and nodded. "Seems like my sister will miss me that much." He teased.

Gemma rolled her eyes. "Thank goodness, I don't need to wake up early to help mother prepare your breakfast." Harry chuckled.

"You'll come by, right?" He asked.

"Of course. I'd like to witness how you do, or if you bring a guy." Gemma winked.

Harry frowned.

"To hang out." She defended, then laughed loudly.

"Crazy. You know I wouldn't do that." He sternly told to her sister.

"Yeah, I know. I know very well." She smiled knowingly, seemingly proud of her brother.

"Because you're still in love with Zayn." She added.

"Stop." He warned. Gemma giggled.

"I am just stating a fact."

Harry scratches his ear. "You don't need to state that all the time." He whined.

"You'll miss me. That's why I am doing this." She teases.

"It's not like we're not gonna see each other for years." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Be good." She ordered again. "I know I won't have to be worried that much. Zayn and Veronica will be in the same building as you."

Harry hummed in satisfaction. "Plus, Niall will be just two doors away from me."

"Okay okay, I'll be downstairs. Get down fast, so dad could get home early." Gemma stood up.

Harry and his friends already found a new dormitory to rent after they got out of the old one. They experienced paranormal activities in their old dormitory, so they decided to find another. But unluckily, there were no available at the time, so it took two months to found one and they needed to drive one and a half hour from their home to university.

Harry hopes that his new roommate has no third eye like the other one.

When he finished packing his clothes and stuffs, he went downstairs to found her mother finishing all the cookies she'd made.

"I'm done." He exclaimed hopping downstairs.

"Okay, hun. Your favorites are done, too." Anne cupped her hand to Harry's cheeks, her other hand presenting the Tupperware of cookies Harry loves the most.

"Thanks, mum." He smiled widely. He hugged his mother and they walked outside. Robin getting his luggage to put it in the car.

"We have a long ride," Robin stated, smiling. "You sure you'll be okay?" He asked.

"Of course, dad. I am just nervous." He assured Robin as he put his seatbelt on. Not long after they have started the car, his phone vibrated and he joined the group video call Niall had made.

"Allo." He lowly greeted, seeing everyone on the call, except his best friend Veronica.

"We're on our way," Niall informed them, showing Liam driving the car.

Louis is still putting his stuffs on his bag, looking so distracted. "See ya' there in an hour." He quickly hung up.

"Where's V, Z?" Liam asked.

"Beside U?" Harry joked and laughed a little.

"Ha-ha-ha. Funny." Niall mimicked.

"She's already in the car," Zayn answers, hopping down the stairs, carrying his bag on his shoulder.

"Yo! It's 3:25 already, Imma leaving. Bye." Zayn waved to the camera before hanging up."

"Well, okay. Have a safe trip everyone." Liam told them and the call ended.

Harry sighed, he wished he could just have Niall as a roommate, but there's no available empty room for the both of them, so they have to split up.

After an hour of driving, they finally arrived at the dormitory. Robin helped him to bring his luggage in the lobby.

When they entered, Niall and Liam are already there, holding their keys.

He waved at them. "I'm good here, dad. Thank you for dropping me." He hugged Robin.

"Be careful. And don't forget to call us." He nodded, and take the baggage Robin is carrying for him, they bid goodbyes.

As Robin's car drove off, Zayn's car arrived. Veronica excitedly exited the car and hugged Harry.

"Hi, V." He chuckled on his best friend.  
This is what he loves the most about her, even when Liam is in the same place as his, Veronica would approach him first than her boyfriend.

"Hi, H. Are you feeling excited as I am?" Her cheerful mood affects Harry so well.

"Yeah. Just a little nervous." He answered.

"Nah. Don't worry, I'm sure your new roommate is cool." Niall came from behind, giving a hug to Veronica as well.

"Hi, love." Liam greeted, kissing Veronica on the cheek. "Wish we could be the roommates." He sighed.

Veronica chuckled. "No, you don't. Dad forbids." Zayn answered, busy carrying boxes of their things.

They all chuckled at that statement.

"Just kidding," Liam told Zayn, tapping his shoulder.

Zayn rolled his eyes. "Might want to help me, sis? You got tons of things." He whined.

"Oh, I'm sorry, twinnie." Veronica giggled as they all carried all their things to the elevator.

When they got into the elevator, Harry's phone rang. He frowned as he thinks who might be the caller when he told his parents that he will call them once he got finish unpacking his things.

He placed the bag he is carrying aside from what on his back on top of his luggage and took his phone from his pocket.

He sighed when he saw who is calling.

"Why? Who's it?" Veronica asked.

"Just Evan. I said I'd call him later." He answered Veronica, then slide to answer the call.

"Hello?"

Zayn's eyes watched him on how he talked with this new guy. He mentally rolled his eyes when he saw Harry quite smiling, Evan must have said something corny to him.

It has been two weeks Harry seeing this guy, and it fucked Zayn up. Asking the guardian angels why Harry had accepted such dates from him too fast when Harry just told him he still loves him.

"I'll call you later. We reached our floor already. Bye." Harry hung up when Niall signaled him they reached the 6th floor.

"We're off. See you guys later at dinner." Niall waved at the rest.

"Byeee. Call us if you need help." Harry told them smiling, Zayn was quiet, purposely not paying attention and that puzzled Harry of his mood swings.

"Definitely, H." Veronica giggled before the door closes up.

"Do you need help with that?" Niall asked him, as the lad have fewer things to carry.

"No, I'm okay." He told Niall and they both walked towards their respective rooms.

"Ni."

"Hmm?" Niall looked back at him.

"Have you noticed Zayn's sudden mood swing earlier?" He asked.

Niall frowned. "No." He shook his head. "Has he?"

"Yeah. Just in the elevator. When we were in the lobby, he's all cheeky and that, but in the elevator, it seems like none of us exist."

Niall chuckled, knowing the reason why but not telling it to Harry. "He probably just doesn't like the vibe when we entered this building. It happens." He convinced Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed.

"This is my room, I'll just place these things inside, and I'll go with you." Niall stopped, peeked inside his new room before fully entering.

"It's empty. I mean, my roommate is not here. It's good."

"Do you want to unpack now?" Harry asked him.

Niall thought about it. "It's better to unpack without a stranger roommate, right?" He asked. Harry chuckled, nodded.

"I'm good. Let's meet upstairs when we're finished." He answered and left.

Harry walked a few steps after, and open the door with his key. He peeked inside slowly and he saw his new roommate, sleeping.

He quietly walked inside and slowly unpack his things so his roommate won't wake up.

While he is putting his clothes on the cabinet, he remembered his date with Evan. The guy was so sweet, a gentleman, and is so nice.

_"I know how you feel towards him." Evan told him the night they were driving across the city._

_"What? Who?" Harry was surprised on Evan._

_"Zayn." He looked at Harry, then back to the road._

_"What do you mean?" Harry uttered, looking away._

_Evan chuckled. "Hey, it's okay."_

_Harry gulped awkwardly._

_"I can see the way you look at him. Those eyes, they shine." Evan said._

_"Why did you agree on our date today?" He asked Harry._

_Harry already felt bad. "I'm sorry. I was not using you to move on or something."_

_"No, no. I know, I understand. I mean, why do you date me when you're in love with him?" Evan asked again, really puzzled on what is his stand on Harry._

_"I don't know. I mean, okay, I am still into Zayn, but I want to move on. I don't want to have this feeling anymore. I want to feel alive."_

_"You're not ready. And you can't." Evan said, genuinely smiling at him._

_"I am a good friend." Evan added._

He smiles. He found a new good friend who understands. As long as he found a friend, the longer he will suffer from this feeling.

He sighed.

"Hi?" His thoughts were stopped by the voice that just awakens.

He looked on the other side of the room to found his roommate sitting up on the bed.

"Oh, hi. Sorry. Did I wake you up?" Harry asked politely.

"No, no. It's okay. My name's Calum." His roommate introduced himself as he got up and offer a handshake.

"Harry." Harry takes his hand and shakes.

"Do you need help?" Calum asked.

"Uh, no. I am almost done. Thank you."

"Okay. Tell me if there's anything you need." Calum told him before going to bed again.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks."

He quickly finished his things and leave his room on to the next floor. As he was about to enter the elevator, he was surprised to see Zayn coming out.

They are both startled.

"Zayn..."

"They say there is a stock room here in 6th," Zayn explained, coldly.

Harry was already pissed at him back on the elevator and now Zayn is acting like a jerk.

"What do you need in the stock room?" He asked just to get a conversation with him.

"Just something."

"Something what?" Harry asked again. He's trying to keep his pace.

Zayn stops his tracks and sighed. "Veronica's cabinet needs a little repair. Okay?" He then walks again to the end of the hallway.

"Are you mad at me or something?" Harry asked, annoyed. Because he doesn't know why is Zayn acting all jerk right now.

Zayn didn't answer.

"What's your problem? Can't you talk to me?"

"Did I do something? Can you please tell me so I can say sorry?"

Zayn still not answering him, finally found the stock room and entering inside. He is searching for the things he will need.

"What the hell did I do? Why won't you talk to me? I thought we're good." Harry slammed the door shut, feeling so mad at Zayn because he won't talk.

"You really asking that, huh?" Zayn asked him back.

"How about you tell me what's your deal with that guy? What did you plan?" He asked.

"What deal are you saying? What plan?" Harry feels more curious on what Zayn is thinking.

"That. Making me jealous or regret all the things I have done. Was that your deal? Because if you think you're winning, damn yes! It is working." Zayn shouted.

Harry frowned, even more, breathed heavily. His palms rub his face.

"That's what you are thinking? Do you think I can do that? Do you think I will do that? Use people just to make you jealous? Damn it, Zayn!" Harry's hands slammed on the shelf beside him.

"Then what? What is it you're doing? Because it's killing me." Zayn stepped forward closer to him. Waiting for an honest answer.

"I'm trying to move on. I'm trying to get out of this shit." Harry exclaimed, he looked away and walks through the door to avoid Zayn's eyes.

"To move on? What if I say I don't want you to do that?" Zayn asked, following him, watching him opening the door.

"The hell? I have been in this situation for years, Zayn! Since Kindergarten." Harry gritted his teeth, feeling so mad, but this door just won't open up. Leaving them locked up inside.

He slammed it.

"I wanna move on. I want to feel nothing for you anymore because you don't have enough balls to stand for me."

Zayn heard it. He didn't talk back.

"You have Perrie. She has you. And fuck, you are telling me right now that you don't want me to move on? Fucking seriously?"

"What am I to you, Zayn? You told me I am special to you. Then why this? Why do this to me? If you love me, set me free. Like what I did for you."

Zayn knows Harry is right. If he can't do something for Harry, he needs to set him free. But what happiness he could get from freeing him? He doesn't have him.

"Don't say that, please. I didn't want you to set me free. I don't want you away from me, Harreh."

"Don't be so selfish, Zayn."

"I want to. Because I love you, Haz. I know I am still a jerk of not doing anything. I know I don't have the balls to keep you, but your love is all I am holding onto. So please don't take that away from me."

"What about me? I have nothing to hold on to from you. Am I here to wait forever?"

"I'd do everything now. I'll give you everything. Because I know I love you and it's got to be you, Haz."

The words fell hard on Harry's heart. He longed to hear those words and that made him weak again. He hates himself now for fully knowing that no matter he wants to move on, his heart will still long for Zayn.

Zayn steps closer and closer to him, slowly breaking the distance between them, his arms gently taking over Harry's waist to his lower back. He kisses him so sweet, like all the love he has for him, depends on it.

Harry forces himself to fight it. To push him away, but as long as he has Zayn's lips on his, he weakens.

And he knew nothing can stop them now.  
  



	15. Fifteen

Zayn quietly sat down next to the door of the stock room they're in. The moment the kiss was done, Harry never looked at him again.

He totally forgot what the guy next door from them told him about the door being broken. They need something to stop the door from locking them inside.

On the other side, Zayn was thankful because he had this chance to talk to Harry but the bad side of this was the misunderstanding earlier.

He looked at Harry, who was waiting for someone to notice they were gone for an hour now.

"Can't we just go back to the days?" He asked, hoping it was just that easy.

"When we were little when we were still in love and innocent. Do you remember none of those?" Zayn asked, he was being emotional this time for he knows he can't do something anymore.

"In love? Who are you trying to kid?" Sarcastically, Harry rolled his eyes and breathed heavily.

"Did you really not feel it, Harreh?" Zayn wipes a tear. "Those days we were just happily together, those chances I have taken to reach out for you, but you decided to distant yourself to me."

"I am not blaming you for anything. I am just telling the truth now because I can't stand this anymore. I have tried to break up with her, so many times, and I have tried to reach out for you, but I am so weak. My weakness is killing me all the time I do that." Zayn confesses.

"I can't blame you because of the pain I have caused you all these years. But now, I really want to risk this all."

Harry closes his eyes. The confession and the radiating feeling inside his chest betray him, it's killing him. "Don't say more." His throat has run dry. "I need some time.. and space."

Zayn didn't push any buttons after hearing those words. He just hopes Harry believes him after confessing.

After seemed like forever, they heard unlocking sound from the outside making them stand up and fix themselves.

"My gosh, what happened to you, guys? I thought you two were kidnapped or something." Veronica worriedly looked at them both, but the two were just done for the day.

"Are you okay?" Liam asked them.

Zayn nodded, but Harry stayed quiet, walking outside the stock room.

"Hi."

Zayn and Harry both looked upon who greeted them. Harry was surprised to see him, but Zayn felt more hopeless. His shoulder falling down even more.

"Evan?" Harry slowly walks to him.

"You said you'd call, but I have other plans." Evan chuckled, pulling Harry to his arms.

Harry frowns, confused. Has he been wrong when Evan told him he can be a good friend?

"I thought..." Harry asked him, whispering.

"Shh." He hushed him. When Evan pulled away from the hug, he winked at him and mouthed, "Trust me."

"So, dinner?" He invited, smiling.

 _What is on his mind?_ Harry thought.

\--

Seated outside the building, Evan handed Harry a cup of coffee and sat beside him.

"You can tell me." He said, breaking Harry to his trance. Fumbling on words to say, his fingers slightly tapping on the cup.

"We were little when we first met." Harry started, he placed the coffee cup on the bench and fiddled with his fingers. Evan chose to not interrupt.

"I have loved him ever since then. It was pure, and innocent. It was crazy." Harry nodded as he told him. He nearly chuckles on the thought, but they're not fine at all.

"But he, maybe he loved me, just not so deep as I did." He shrugged. "He never did tell me." His eyes went down, a glimpse of hope still etched in his heart.

"Hasn't he showed you?" Evan asked.

That question hit him hard. Did he? Harry thought. From almost 16 years of knowing each other, Harry knows that he had Zayn in the best part and the worst part of his life. Zayn has done him good, and he showed Harry the meaning of life, friendship, and love. Funny though that from all the good things Zayn had done, he only remembers one bad thing. And that is breaking his heart.

"Maybe your expectation just killed the moment," Evan stated, looking at him seriously. He put his hand above Harry's.

"Hey, this is just my opinion, okay? What if Zayn took all the pressure of loving you the way you love him, wrongly? What if he felt the pressure that he can't give you enough like how much you've given him? What if your expectation ruined or messed something between the two of you?" Evan added, Harry's mind is like a roller coaster circling in different motion. His heart's throbbing inside his chest.

"He was afraid?" Harry asked.

Evan just shrugged. "Hey, all of us, had wished to be loved by someone we love dearly. But, they say, if you love someone, you won't expect something from them in return."

Harry now cried in front of his new friend, thinking about the times he'd been demanding for Zayn's love and affection. "I have no intention of giving him pressure. I did not expect him to give me everything. I just love him." He sobs, his palms on his face, covering it.

"No, no. Hush. I am not telling you that you had that intention, it's just my opinion, what if you gave him that feeling?" Evan has his arms wrapped around him, comforting him.

"I am sure Zayn felt every ounce of love you have for him. But the little things he did for you, those were love in the purest form, Harry. You just didn't feel it that way because maybe you expected more from him."

"I feel sorry for myself for years like I am the only one who is suffering, but no one asked Zayn how he felt. And now, it took me time to realize it." Harry still sobs, his one hand clenching on his chest, it hurts so much.

Evan sighed, rocking them a bit to comfort Harry like a big brother to him.

"Did I ever tell you that I was in the same kindergarten as you back then?" Harry looked up at him, frowning.

_The fudge?_

\--

Harry stares at his phone for a while, battling if he would just ignore it. It's just nothing, but he feels it is something going on that he surely knows about. He was waiting on a diner near their Uni for his best friend to come for lunch. His morning was good, moving closer to Uni makes their lives easier, so they won't have to wake up early. He places his phone on top of the table with his books and sighs.

Later, his phone dinged, he got a text from Veronica but what gotten his attention was something else. He got a direct message from Perrie and his heart started racing.

Harry didn't say too much. He's quite worried but not much interested. As far as it seems, he doesn't want to be acquainted with her anymore. But questions still occurring to his head, was it Zayn? Did Zayn break up? Or it was just Perrie who set him free?

It was almost a week ago after he and Zayn last talked. Both guilt and anger invaded his head. He doesn't know how Zayn was these past days, he only sees him when they're having classes together and at the apartment, and that's all. Zayn was pretty much giving the space he needs.  
  
  
  


 **A/N: i think its enough for that chapter. Sorry for the media used. I am very lazy writer. Got my cousin to made those for me. But what do you think why did** **zerrie** **suddenly break up?**

**Plus, Evan's statements and opinions are just opinions. Nothing more, nothing less. I am not making Harry nor Zayn the goodie one in this.**

_**LOVE** _ _**IS** _ _**FOREVER UNPREDICTABLE.** _

**All the love,**   
**A 🥀**


	16. Sixteen

Veronica arrived at the diner after a few minutes after she sent Harry a text. She noticed that her best friend was staring at his phone and was spaced out.

A snap of fingers breaks his trance and he looked up seeing her. "Sorry for being late. Mary got me whipped for my thesis." She rolled her eyes as she places her purse on the table.

"Have you ordered?" She asks. Harry shakes his head then called for a waiter. Someone attended to them and took their orders.

"What is it?" Veronica asks her full attention on him. Harry was surprised like he didn't know she was there.

"Yeah? Oh, nothing. Nothing." Harry denies. Putting some of his notes and his earphones on his bag. He stops when she held his hand on the table.

Veronica looked at him seriously. "Tell me now." He sighed.

"Did you know?" He asks. He knows he doesn't need to elaborate on his question.

"Yeah. Sorry if I didn't tell you. Zayn told me you needed the space." She apologizes. Still holding his hand, smiling a bit.

"It's okay. You don't need to tell me everything. He's more important, he's your brother." He answers, smiling back at her.

"Thank you." She smiled sweetly. "But, how'd you know?" She asked.

"She texted me," Harry told, making Veronica raised her brow.

"She was nice," Harry assured her, not wanting another misunderstanding.

"I didn't know she was sick." He added, then the waiter placed their orders on the table, and they quickly thanked him.

"Zayn knew all along. But he was just careful to break her, it took this long enough." She stated, Harry frowns with the information. He didn't expect it to be so serious.

Another guilt formed within his chest, but he chooses to set it aside for now. "I hope she'll be better." Veronica nods at him.

"How is he?" He asks, he never wants to look so desperate to ask for him but Veronica knows him well.

She smiles again. "It'll not hurt to ask him personally."

Harry knows that. Maybe it's time to set aside his pride and be man enough.

\---------------

Harry walks inside their apartment building that afternoon, his mind was taking too much informations and his heart was taking too much emotions.

He pushes the button on the elevator and waits patiently for it. When it opened, two people get out, and he enters it after. He was about to close it, but a strange hand runs for it. For a fact, it was Zayn.

They both stared at each other with shocked faces, but Zayn breaks it. "Oh, sorry. I'll just take the next." He says, stepping back a bit.

"Wait." Harry suddenly spoke, surprising himself too. His mind voiced out _it's now or never_ so he said, "It's okay."

He steps aside, giving Zayn a room. Zayn on the other side hesitates for a second but steps in anyways. The elevator closes, with just the two of them. The room was too spacious, but it was so suffocating that each of them finds it hard to breathe the same air.

Zayn initiates to press the button for Harry's floor then steps back again, clearing his throat.

Harry plays with his earphones, eyes going around the whole room like he was going to see paintings and another masterpiece in it, but then he sighs. He looked up carefully on Zayn, and when the lad noticed him, he quickly looked away.

 _Shit._ He cursed himself. He breathes heavily, before deciding to surrender. "Can.. can we talk?" He asks, looking at him again. Zayn was again surprised and couldn't find words to say.

"If you just want to, but if not, it's okay. I totally understand and it's nothing important anyways --"

"I'm good to talk." Zayn interrupts. Harry bites his lips for rambling too much but nods at him.

"I'll just leave my stuffs on my room, and see you at the lobby?" He asked.

"Great. Sure, I'll wait for you at the lobby." Zayn agreed.

When the elevator has opened, Harry quickly goes out but glancing at Zayn once more. He walks to his room, thinking about the things he wants to say to him. There are lots of things to say, for sure, but he doesn't know how he'd start it. Not after he knew how it affected Zayn and their entire relationship.

He puts his bag over his bed, and seats on it. The night after Evan talked to him, he goes through the past, remembering each little precious moments. It was truly remarkable growing up with Zayn.

Zayn really did make his childhood beautiful. He wonders if Zayn would still be that _Zayn_ to make his whole life even more beautiful. He stood up, fixed himself, and tried to calm himself down. After a moment when he knew he could face him, he marches down the lobby.

Reaching to the lobby, he quickly sees Zayn sitting on the couch on the left side of the receptionist area. His heart thumps loud multiple times today, and he tried to stop his fingers from shaking.

He smiled a bit on Zayn and the latter did the same thing, both looked so nervous and it's like they are having their first meet up. Harry took a seat in front of him, glad that no other students in Uni around.

"I, uh, --" before he can say anything, Zayn took all the confidence that's left in him and said the words he wanted to tell Harry for so long.

"I won't give up."

Harry's mouth parted in shock. From all the things that happened, he never expected to hear those four words from him. "What?"

"I stayed too long for the wrong person, I gave so much for the wrong person," Zayn told, looking deeply into Harry's eyes. "I could give so much more to the right person."

Harry battled for his tears to not roll down, he looked away before breathing heavily. How can Zayn say all those things? Not even thinking about himself. It's like he's now willing to give anything for him. Not that he's used to. He was used to demanding his attention but Zayn was here, telling him that he could give him so much more than what he gave to her. He doesn't think he deserves that. It's so wonderful.

"Don't you feel that I'm being too selfish for you, Zayn? All I thought was for myself and how much I felt. But you- you're still here." He mumbles, looking down on his lap. Zayn scoots closer, reaching for his hand that's on his knees.

"Was I not selfish when I told you to don't give up on me even though I was still with Pez?" He asks, returning the question on him.

"Let's admit it. We are selfish for one another because we can't live without each other." He adds.

"What if we're not meant to be together?" Harry asked sadly, biting his lip.

"We'll make it work," Zayn answered.

"What if that's not enough to stay?" Harry debates, not wanting to set his hopes that high.

"We love each other that much. That's what makes it enough." Zayn said, ending this conversation.

When he noticed that Harry was not going to ask further _what_ _if's_ _,_ he handed him a box and Harry turned to face him with a questioning look.

"What's this?" He asks, placing the box on his lap. Zayn just nods at him, giving him the consent of opening it.

Confusion grew within, as he slowly opened it. He didn't expect to see his old Mathematics test paper inside of it, still in awe. When he took it out, he found a few things that made him gasp. Tears of happiness started to roll down his cheek. He smiled, that genuine smile you give to a lovely person.

 _He drew me._ He couldn't speak as he stares at the first one.

"I really love your dimples. It always makes my bad days better." Zayn confessed, smiling proudly at his work. Harry looks for the others.

Harry giggles at the second one, still on the verge of crying. He remembers when Zayn always makes excuses to not cut his hair.

"These are all lovely," Harry stated, smiling widely, his dimples peeking out of its cave.

"Just as you," Zayn answered him.

"I've always loved you, baby H. I've never stopped."

More tears have come out, this was unexpected, Harry could never ever thought how beautiful is this.

As he searches for another masterpiece, he founds a pink paper folded in half. He glances at Zayn, the lad giving him permission to read it.

_My universe_   
_By ZJM_

_This maybe sound cringey but..._

_They say that the galaxy is infinite_   
_Scientists says that it expands every minute_   
_They say that the stars constellate to each other_   
_But they couldn't explain how I got a mysterious boy like you_   
_that'll stay with me, forever._

_Baby, you're a cryptic planet_   
_Your gravity is pulling every part of me_   
_No astronomical black holes could ever stop me_   
_From wanting you, loving you, and making me crazy_

_Your smiles are like the constellation in the galaxy_   
_Your magnetic field is pulling me so close to your heavenly body_   
_Your eyes are like dark matters; it is full of mystery_   
_And baby, I want to marry you at the age of 23_

_I was so lucky, coz scientists never found you._   
_But if they did, they may tell the world that my universe revolves around you._   
_And before I end this, I just want to tell how gorgeous you are, and How much I love you._

Zayn scratched the back of his head, feeling a bit shy about the poem he wrote. "I wrote that when we were in sophomore, that's too young of me so it was cheesy and..."

Harry was fast, sitting on his lap, and embracing Zayn on a tight, warm hug. He cries on Zayn's neck as the lad is rubbing his palms on his back.

"I've waited for this moment to come. And I never thought how wonderful this would be for me. I've imagined it so many times, but none of it will never compared to this." Harry sobs.

"I'm sorry I took this long. Sorry that I kept you waiting." Zayn breathed the scent of his curls.

"I will never ever leave your side, baby H." He promised.

"And I will never ever get tired of loving you, Zaynie," Harry promised.  
  



	17. Seventeen

Harry was again smiling at himself in the mirror. He's so happy, his heart can burst. Humming music under his breath while buttoning his shirt down.

"Look so happy, aren't we?" Calum commented, arranging his books on his study table. Harry smiled at him. Calum has been a very good roommate to Harry so they get along so well.

"Did you ever feel like, dreaming of about someone for your whole life, then suddenly the heaven gave it to you?" Harry asked, now fixing his curls. Calum shook his head.

"I wouldn't know, now would I?" He chuckled. "You know, since exams are done, you might want to attend the party later. Everyone is invited, it's in Michael's place." He added.

Harry smiled, thinking that it's a good idea, after all that what happened. In addition to that, he and Zayn haven't celebrated their romance yet. He nodded at Calum. "Sure. Expect us later."

"Alright. See ya!" Calum exclaimed before opening the door to exit, but there was someone standing right in front of their room. Calum grinned at Zayn. "Someone's waiting for his boyfriend." He chuckled before patting his shoulder and leave.

Harry turned to the door, smiling with his teeth fully shown. "Good morning, baby H." His cheeks turned crimson and gasped seeing Zayn holding a single red rose.

He can't contain his giddy, he runs to him and embraces him with the warmest hug he can give. Zayn felt his heart fluttering, too. He wraps his hands around Harry and he kisses his temple. "I can wake up to mornings like this forever," Harry said, tightening his arms around Zayn's body.

Zayn chuckled. "I don't like it." He said, Harry frowned. He looked up at him and pouted. "Why?" Zayn looked down at him, "I prefer waking up to the mornings with you forever. Rather than knocking on your door." He said, pecking Harry's lips which made the younger lad glimmered.

This kind of act might new to Harry. He wasn't used to be treated this way. He did know that Zayn always treated him extra special, but this kind of action is different. It's a good difference. Sometimes, it scares him because he doesn't want to rewrite this chapter of his life where he is starting to have his spotlight with Zayn. It kills him.

"Are we ready to go?" Ask Zayn and Harry nodded, he carried Harry's things for him and escorted him to the elevator

"Calum invited us to the party later." He informed Zayn. Smiling widely. Zayn could see the excitement in his eyes, so he chuckled.

"Do you want to come?" He asked. Harry had to will his eyes.

"Of course! We haven't breathed fun since the exams happened. This would be awesome." He beamed, Zayn chuckling at his enthusiasm.

"Alright, no problem. You enjoy the party, okay?" Zayn told him, poking his cheek.

"Why just me? _We_ should totally enjoy the party." Harry fought, hands on his waist.

"I will enjoy the party with you of course, but not too much. I'll have to drive you home safely." Zayn answered him, smiling and leading them out of the elevator.

"Hmm." Harry hummed. "But that seems unfair to you. I guess I won't drink too much so that you don't have to carry my drunk ass home." He decided, chuckling.

"That would be a joke. I'd bet on it." Zayn commented, shaking his head.

•••

Harry enters the cafe that late afternoon, smiling and excited. They haven't seen each other for weeks and haven't talked enough on the phone. Gemma was here for a client and she thought to see her brother before she can drive home was going to be bliss.

Harry looks around the cafe and Gemma stands up, hurrying her way to Harry as she sees him entering the store. They both squealed, but not too much to gather attention. She hugs him and they both seated side by side, smiles didn't even fade away.

"I missed you, baby! How are you?" She asks, still holding his hand and squeezing it.

"I am happy. You? How's mom? Dad?" He answers, following a ton of questions. "I'm so glad you chose to meet me before you go home." He sighed in bliss.

"Yes! And I have good news for you!" She says, partly squealing. Her voice increasing volume because of enthusiasm. Harry's big round eyes stared at her sister, waiting for her revelation.

"I'm going to have my studio here!" She says, eyes beaming with joy. Harry's mouth wide opened with awe.

"How? I mean- WOW! When are you exactly moving? I am so happy for you. You're finally living your dreams, Gem." He exclaimed, showing how proud he is for his sister.

"Well, it's that much for now, but I am starting. I want to move in next month. Gosh, I am too busy with planning some stuff, meeting new clients, etcetera etcetera... But I am so happy." She explains, a teary eye starting to be shown.

Harry smiled genuinely at her. Rubbing her shoulder so lightly. "You deserve this, sis. You really do. And I know, our parents are so proud of you right now. Don't forget about me when you got famous as an event organizer, okay?" He joked, slightly chuckling. She giggled

"How would I do that? You'll be my photographer right?" Gemma hugged him tightly. Harry kisses her cheek once muttering a simple "of course".

The two shared interesting stories to talk about while they were apart for an hour and a half. They seemed to have topics every time they mentioned a certain subject. As the talk goes, it's getting more exciting for them to talk about it.

The time had come, and Harry found Zayn's car parking outside the store, the milk tea he ordered earlier was half-finished. "Got a date?" Gemma asks him.

"No." He giggled, watching Zayn enter the store to fetch him and greet Gemma. "We are going to a party. We just got an invitation from a friend." He told her.

Gemma looks at him knowingly, her brows reaching up. "Don't drink too much." She winks.

Harry frowned. "We _don't!"_ He hissed before Zayn can show up in front of them. Gemma fought back a chuckle.

"Hi, Gemma. Nice to see you." Zayn kisses her cheek and Gemma patted his back. "Same to you, bro." Zayn took a sit in front of them.

"How are you? Doing good?" He asked, slightly frowning to find the two acting weird. Harry elbowed his sister slightly and cleared his throat.

"Oh, you can't believe this, Zaynie. She'll be having her own studio here next month." He informed his boyfriend to distract him away.

"Really?" Zayn was surprised. "I am happy for you." He beamed. Gemma smiled widely, showing teeth in full. "Thank you."

"So, we need to go and you need to drive back home safely and early." Harry stood up, kissing his sister on the cheek again. "Call me, okay?" Gemma nods at him.

"Be careful, okay?" Gemma says, eyeing the couple before they bid goodbyes. Harry was giggling on the way to Zayn's car. He was happy and giddy all day.

"Put your seatbelt on." Zayn reminded him once again, and he quickly did. Smiling on him sweetly, Zayn caressed his cheek.

"I am happy today." He mentioned.

"Then I am happy too," Zayn says, starting the car engine to make their way to Michael's way for the party.

Harry was excited, it was his first time to feel like this. First of all, Zayn is already his boyfriend and they can get to celebrate each of every time they have together.

"Veronica texted, they are already there," Zayn says, chuckling lightly to see Harry's excitement when he glanced at him.

"What?" Harry asks, "I am just excited." He says though Zayn has not mentioned anything. Zayn shook his head and focusing his eyes on the road, "and nothing is wrong about that." He says.

Harry rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, the car pulling over the parking lot in front of Michael's place. It was a huge house. A couple of friends and other people greeted them and welcomed them inside.

Calum was happy to see both of them, he was on mixing drinks on the bar and gave them some. The party was planned well that Harry remembered he did see a tweet from Michael last week about a certain party. The music, foods, and drinks were all good and they made their way upstairs to find their squad.

Zayn has his arm wrapped around Harry's waist as they take the stairs. "Too many familiar faces." He had to whisper, the loud music banging the four corners of the house. Harry nods at him. "But I see some that are not. Maybe they are from another university." Harry whispered back.

"You made it!" Louis shouted at them. He escorted them on their table, the rest of their friends already drinking and having a game.

Harry approaches Veronica and hugs her. He sits beside her and waves "hi" to Evan sitting beside Shawn. "I've met with Gemma." He informed his best friend.

Harry was talking about Gemma's future studio and that she will be living in London next month. His friends are happy for his sister and they talked about things like traveling, taking vacations, their future graduation, and excitement to take the next level of their lives.

After an hour, Calum's group went on their table and joined them for drinks and game of _Never Have I Ever_ and _Most Likely To._ Louis and Liam played beer pong and Louis won, giving him the confidence to stuck his tongue out playfully on him.

Zayn watches Harry every time he takes a drink. He was happy to watch him enjoying himself after all the stress Uni had given them the past weeks. He was drinking just moderately because he knew what to happen later on, Harry will be drinking bottles tonight.

After quite an hour, and the night was going deeper, Michael had gone back to being the Dj and the crowd enjoyed the dance floor. Harry and his friends also retreated their way to dance and jump at every beat of the music. Zayn had to support Harry every time he jumps, he was chuckling lightly, stopping him to fall or to bump with someone else on the dance floor.

The party has not yet finished, but Zayn led Harry to his car, a little bit hard because they were stumbling on their way. Zayn carefully placed Harry on the passenger seat and put his seatbelt on before he jogged his way to the driver's. He chuckled on Harry's face, drunk, and already passed out the moment he was seated on. He shook his head, muttering a " _won't drink too much, huh?"_

By the time they reached their dormitory, Zayn breathed in and out carrying Harry all the way up to the 6th floor. The fact that Harry was more fit than him, gave him a hard time to carry him.

He gets the room key from Harry's pocket and struggled to unlock his room with a drunk boyfriend to support. "Will have to take note of Harry's drinking soon." He noted himself when he placed him on his bed.

 _Phew._ He wiped the sweat beads away from his forehead and take off Harry's shoes for his comfort in sleeping. After that, he gets a towel and damps it with cold water and wipes Harry's face for him to freshen up a bit.

He was positioning Harry on his side, so if he vomits, he wouldn't choke laying on his back. Harry stirred and muttered words Zayn can't understand. He chuckled, thankfully Calum was not seeing this, rather staying up with his bros on Michael's place. "Zaynieeeee." Harry called.

"I'm here, baby H." He whispered at him. Harry hummed. Lifting his arms up to reach for his boyfriend. "We're alone tonight." He says, giggling and making Zayn chuckle.

"You know what boyfriends do if they are alone." His voice's volume decreases like he was saying a secret to Zayn. Zayn shook his head.

"You're drunk, baby." He said, fixing him more on his side, putting a pillow on his back to stop him from rolling over.

"Let's do it, Zaynieeee." Harry says, unconsciously. Zayn's chuckle has become louder. "No, babe." He says, making Harry pouted in disappointment like a child had not given a chocolate bar.

"But I want to and I'm ready." He insisted.

"You are not ready." Zayn chuckled on Harry's childish behavior when drunk. "We'll do it by love, not by lust, okay?" He kissed his forehead and Harry hummed in response, closing his eyes again.

When Harry was in a sound sleep, Zayn decided to take a shower to freshen up from today's activities. He was happy to take care of Harry again. Just like how he did when they were younger.

After he was done bathing, he laid down beside him, watching him sleeping and sighed in contentment. He was so in love all these years to put the right words to say.

Two hours had passed, it was 2 am in the morning when Harry woke up, a little sober than before, Zayn smiled when Harry turned around and saw him. "Do you need anything?" He asked.

"I'm hungry." Harry pouted. Zayn chuckled again, getting up from his bed. He took his wallet and car key from Harry's bedside table.

"Something you want to eat?" He asks, looking at Harry yawning.

"I want fries and sundae," Harry told him.

"Okay, I left a bottle of water and a pack of Advil for your headache on your table. Take a shower while I am out." Zayn says, kissing his temple before opening the door.

"Thank you and be careful," Harry said just as Zayn disappeared from his room. He got up to take the Advil and drink the water, and then took a cold and nice shower.

He might not remember what exactly happened when they got in but for sure Zayn will treasure it until they're old.

When he was done in the shower, and dressed up quickly and took another drink of water, Zayn just arrived, holding a bag of McDonald's. "I found a 24-hour fast-food restaurant luckily." He says, making Harry smiled to see his fries and sundae.

"You're the best boyfriend." He said, kissing Zayn's cheek.

"You're welcome," Zayn told, placing the other foods on Harry's bed. He watches as Harry dips the fries on his sundae and devour it.

"I will take you on a proper date." He says, getting his boyfriend's attention.

"Proper date or not, it's the happiest whenever it is with you," Harry answers him, making them both smiled lovingly at each other.  
  
  



	18. Eighteen

Zayn was sitting on the floor, that being covered by newspaper so the paint won't ruin the carpet or the tile, when Harry peeked in after his class that day. Zayn didn't have class that made him stayed for hours doing his work for project. He smiled so lovely when he saw him and he motioned for him to come in. Colours of different shades plastered on his white shirt and denim pants.

"I brought shawarma, thought you might be hungry." Harry told him, before he can get fully inside of the room. He placed his bag down on a chair near a study table, and took off his shoes lazily, setting it aside.

Zayn walked closer to him, his hands went over slightly on Harry's waist, careful to put any painting on his dress. He would kiss him softly as he missed him for the day. Harry would tense a bit of his touches, Zayn knew this. He was careful of his actions, knowing Harry was new in this form. But they would smile at each other.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked him, looking over the canvas, seeing blue, red, orange, and yellow colours prying one another on each stroke.

"It was our kindergarten." Zayn followed suit, looking down on the canvas as well, he felt a smile drawn to Harry's face. "Too colorful." He added, looking at Harry now.

"What made you get that idea for your course project?" Harry asked, covering his heated cheeks, going over the table where he placed the bag of shawarma.

Zayn lend back to another table across Harry, his hands clamped on both edge of it, letting him up, still. "You." He stared at Harry's back.

It was like a boiling water had down from stove being turned off, but then needs to be heated again. His cheeks turned crimson, darker than earlier. He shakes the giddiness away, trying to light up the air he was breathing in. Zayn would grin at his cheesiness, able to win over Harry's blushing sight.

"How was your portfolio?" Zayn asks, trying to ease Harry up after he made him blushed to the edge. Chuckling slightly.

"Finishing it." Harry answered simply, still hiding his face, unable to calm his nerves down. Zayn giggled at him, "hey, you're so cute." Reaching up to him.

Harry would swat him away. "Stop it!" He scolded. Zayn being the goof he is, would lock Harry between his arms until he surrenders. Zayn would put some kisses on his shoulders.

They kiss then and there every time they are alone. Harry would love how Zayn's lips were so warm against his, and would blush so hard when he was feeling Zayn's _hard,_ and he would control himself and they would end up spooning or cuddling under covers. Harry loves Zayn being careful around him and gentle. But sometimes, he feels sick when Zayn would stop himself over something not really a big deal because he was just being considerate for him. It's not like they knew each other few months back, they grew up together so it would not make sense in any way.

After eating shawarma even so messily, the two lied down on Zayn's bed, his arms under Harry's head, and his other hand would play at his soft curls. The canvas left untouched an hour ago, leaving the brushes still stained.

"You know what," harry hummed, telling he was listening, "I was thinking what to do on our first date." He admitted. Harry looked up at him, a smile forming, they both are excited about it, especially Harry.

"I don't want it to be like the other having dinner at a fancy restaurant, or going in the cinemas with popcorns and sodas." Zayn's brows knitted together in the middle, like he was thinking deeply. Harry kissed the thoughts away.

"It would be fine. As long I am with you." He told him to make him comfortable.

Zayn smiled, his tongue coming in between. "I thought about something for real." He beamed proudly at himself.

The next day, at before sunset, Harry finds himself blindfolded and Zayn leading him all the way to his car and buckling his seatbelt on. Harry was giggling at his excitement. "Where are we going?" He asks, he heard Zayn just got in on the driver's side, starting the engine of his car.

"I want it to be a surprise." Zayn chuckled, as he drove all the way to the place he planned on having their first date. It took just an hour to reach the place, Zayn smiled, parking the car not so far, but on a hill. They just just arrived on time exactly. Harry was being whiny on a the blindfold that covering up his eyes too long, Zayn felt sorry about that.

"Are we here? I can feel you smiling." Harry told, he brought his hands to take the fold away, and it was too late for Zayn to stop. He blinks his eyes multiple times for it was being closed for an hour, Zayn giggled at his cuteness.

When his visions starting not to blur, his eyes went bigger, and his mouth awed. He looked at Zayn like he was in kind of a planetarium, looking for a way out.

Zayn brought him on a lantern festival which he was love to go to since they were younger. He hurried out of the car, seeing some people having their lanterns lighting up before it would fly up on to the sky. Harry loved this.

Not too long, Harry and Zayn had their own lantern, Zayn would write their initials on it, being _ZM_ _♡ HS._ Harry was clapping his hands excitedly until they were able to light it up, and carefully fixing it not to be burnt and letting it go up the sky with the others. They both stared at it, making it's way higher. Zayn put his arms around Harry's waist, pulling him closer to him, and Harry would lay his head on Zayn's shoulders. It was a lovely sight!

More people are going in their way, making the place too crowded, and more cars had been parked around to join the festival. Zayn dragged Harry back to his car, both panting to reach up the hill where Zayn parked. Harry was whining why Zayn chose it here.

"I had another surprise. Of course, it won't be just the lantern festival." Zayn explained, going at the back of his car, to open the back door. Harry frowned curiously, waiting for Zayn to show what's next. "Ready?" He asks, Harry nodded eagerly.

Zayn just opened up the door, and it lit up inside his car. Giving Harry the second time awing at Zayn. The back of his car was arranged on with some lights, a matress and pillows over it, and picnic basket laying down.

"I though you would want to watch the lanterns so I parked it here, and prepared this." Zayn says smiling on how Harry reacted.

"Wow, Zayn!" He beamed, hugging Zayn, tiptoeing to put his arms over his shoulders. "This is amazing!" He says. Zayn chuckled.

"I told you I don't want it be just like everybody else's first dates." Zayn says to him, lifting him up to bring him on the car and suit himself in.

"I got jam sandwiches, and peanut butter to choose on. I got you extra nutella." Harry watched Zayn, biting his lower lip, it was so lovely having Zayn in his life, taking care of him.

"I love you." He mumbled, he feels he needs to say something that would cheer Zayn up, he looked so nervous but trying to hide it by chuckling and smiling some. But Harry didn't want their first date to be only about him.

Zayn looked at back at him, surprised because he said it out of nothingness. He smiled at him, and said, "I love you more." He sat beside him, while taking out some food he prepared.

"You always take care of me, since we were kids." Harry blurted out, having a bite out of his strawberry jam sandwich. Almost a huff.

Zayn chuckled at him. "You're the baby." He stated, sipped on his orange juice.

Harry reminisces some good old days, where Zayn took care of his long hair, treated his wound on his knee, lectured Harry during family BBQ's, gave Harry ride home with his bicycle when he was upset and stayed out night, baking Harry a cake on his birthdays, helped him on his maths assignments, saved him from the college party, and later taking him home drunk.

"Someday, I would take care of you like a grown up should." He smiled, Zayn smiled, both accepting Harry's childish behavior as their forever life routine. "You do." Zayn answered him.

"You loved me like no one else does." He added, acknowledging him more than what Harry expected.

"You know I kind of see us together in the future, although were too young to think of it." Harry admitted, wishing Zayn was doing the same.

"Of course. We have been together our whole life, so that goes in the future." Zayn says, "I will drop the kids at school, and go back to you and make love all day while they are out." He added, Harry's cheeks heated up, lucky that the lights were dim enough to hide it.

"So you want kids?" Harry asked, looking down his food.

"You don't?" Zayn answered with a question.

"Of course I do, I would love to see little Zayn running around our living room." He honestly said, Zayn looks closer to him, his eyes were peeking inside of his soul.

"I don't see no reason for that not to happen." He smiled, his thumb running on the side Harry's lip to wiped away some jam.

Harry's heart began flattering inside. He didn't know before that Zayn expected a future with him that deeply. He started to fall again and again for this man. He's his. And Zayn's his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: too short and unedited. Their first date was inspired by "To All The Boys: P.S I Still Love You" and I was inspired to write an update reading Ilomilo by cherryskissies. I am loving that book. It gives me the "Change Your Lonely Ways" vibes.


	19. Nineteen

The night's getting colder as Harry and Zayn drove all the way home, blasting on to the music from the radio, they would both sing, smile at each other, they would hold hands, and Zayn would kiss the back of Harry's hand.

Deciding to stay together in the twins' room for the night, Harry and Zayn put all the used and dirty bags of foods away and got freshen up. Veronica has her own date with Liam this weekend, and that gives them a lot of time together alone.

Zayn had some series of Skam on his laptop and they watched it both, under dim lights and a blanket, Zayn made sure Harry would not get cold at any chance.

There were times Zayn would play with Harry's curls, and then kissed it, and then put his attention back to watch. But most of the time, he would plant small kisses on Harry's face and shoulder, making the younger boy giggle. When the scene of Isak and Even making out inside of his bedroom, Harry would blush hard and would look away from the screen.

Zayn chuckled at him, not moving away from him but even closer, kissing his cheek and feeling it heating until he would catch his lips with his own. Zayn always wanted this kind of kiss, the kind of pure bliss, tasting the cherry lip balm on Harry's lips as he devours him.

Harry never really want to stop, Zayn's kiss was like so deep, warm and he would feel like he was drowning in a pool of stars. It's pure ecstasy.

The series was long gone in their minds, their hands would roam around, feeling each inch of their bodies, Zayn's lips never left Harry's, it was like it's the sweetest and softest cotton candy in the entire world. Until it went down, his jawline, the skin would pur on the touch of his lips, he planted wet kisses slowly, intimately, and when he was in pure pleasure of Harry's skin, he started sucking on a spot just under his jawline, his lips were warmer there, sending millions of electric waves through Harry's body and he whimpers in euphoria.

Harry now sure it will leave a mark for days, but he didn't care it for tonight. He cared how much Zayn put every care and love on his body. And in a span of a moment, their spooning position had been shuffled, and Zayn has his half body lying on top of him. There were so much spots he would love to put marks on, to show how passionate he has got for loving Harry Styles.

As his lips getting deeper and deeper, Zayn stops, conscious on himself, and worried for Harry more, he looked up at him to see if he was against in whole of this. He didn't want to force him, he was willing to wait. But the younger boy had seen and read his eyes. So he asked, "Why'd you stop?" Looking straight to his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I should have asked you-" Zayn reached for his face, wanting to cuddle him and kiss his temple.

"I liked it." Harry has bitten his lower lip the moment it slipped out of his mouth. "I think we are ready for this." He says, more likely to himself. He was now a grown-up, he should know what he wants, what he needs, and who he loves, all his life he had never been so secretive of his feelings. He was true.

"Are you sure?" Zayn asks again, looking down past through his forest green eyes. He can see his soul, wanting to mate with him. It sure it was.

Upon deciding, Harry surely wants to give himself to Zayn. He wants Zayn to have him, in every form. He was born for him, and he is surely never backing away at this moment. He nodded.

It took all the courage before Zayn was kissing him again like how it was before, no pressure, no forced movement. Zayn was now fully on top of him, his fingers carved deeply on either of his sides, under his shirt, slowly lifting it up to reveal more of his skin, Zayn loves all of him, as he peppers kisses on tattoos.

After showering love bites, their warm bodies linked together, each of them trying to press them closer and closer, afraid of either one to let go. Zayn was again on Harry's neck, loving the scent and Harry's fingers curved on his biceps, loving how close they were. Feeling throbbing under, Zayn stops, having his time to pull out a bottle of lube from his bedside table, Harry watches him carefully how would put an amount of it on his hand and arches his back to the feeling when Zayn has his first finger inside him.

Zayn was never reckless, he was careful and gentle for Harry's first time. He kisses him so deep, like when he was drowning on a pool of stars when Zayn puts the second finger. Harry whimpered, his nails digging on Zayn's shoulder to the excitement, "I want you now." He moaned, so close to his ears.

Zayn took off his boxer briefs and covered himself with the rubber he had pulled out from his bedside table, aligning himself safely on Harry's entrance, the tip making him moan, his head falling unto the pillow hard, grabbing a hold of the sheets under him until Zayn fully gets inside, adjusting on him was never easy as it seems but he really wanted Zayn to move.

Zayn's long hair damped with sweat beads, his thrusts were slower before, and was going on faster now as Harry moans louder and craves for more, panting the words "deeper", "harder", and "faster" like he was demanding and Zayn would just obey him. They kissed, both opening their mouths having each other exploring and their tongues playing, making the air hotter for them. Zayn holds on his wrists so tightly, probably would leave bruises there. The bed slightly knocking on the wall, they feared someone would knock on them on how loud they were.

As they were reaching their climax, they hold hands, letting go of the warm liquid, Zayn kissed his forehead firmly, even longer. Showing him how he loved this night, even more him.

Zayn gathered some strength, before putting the rubber on the trash and put on some sweatpants, after cleaning Harry and dressing him up, would change the bedsheets before they sat up together,

Zayn strumming some chords on his guitar, Harry has his head lied down on Zayn's shoulder, his fingers carding on his long messy hair.

"Take my hand, take my whole life too... For I can't help falling in love with you," zayn was singing, his heart full of joy, Harry was in love, with his voice, with his eyes, with his hair, with his nose, with his body, with his whole being.

"I don't want this to end," Harry mumbled, Zayn looked at his eyes. His fingers strumming the right chords, "there is no end," he answers.

The night had gone deeper, and the couple snuggled unto each other, Harry so closely on the Zayn's neck as the older boy cuddled him tightly on his chest while they sleep peacefully, so quiet you could hear the party going on the neighborhood complex.

The next morning, around at 7:30, Zayn woke up as the curtain from his window opens, like a mother just saying good morning to her child and get him up for school. It's freaking Sunday. Veronica smiled sweetly, her teeth shown, Zayn had to cover his face with his forearm from the daylight coming in.

"Good morning, love birds." She beamed, going on the other side of the bed, where Harry started to stir from his slumber. She pulled the cover away from his body, examining him, her hands on her hips like she knew what exactly happened.

"Hey!" Zayn swatted her away, and Veronica chuckled at him, watching him cover Harry's body again. The curly has been rubbing his eyes, the sleepiness away.

"Why don't you want me to see his body?" She asked defensively, raising her eyebrow at his brother.

"I am his best friend, " she added with a glare.

Zayn rolled his eyes, "I am his boyfriend." He talked back.

"Harry would not choose you over me." She stuck her tongue out, playfully at his brother, already ruining his morning.

"Whatever." And Zayn got up from the bed, marching his way in the bathroom. Harry was now totally awake. Watching Veronica smiling on her phone.

"What are you smiling at?" He asked, Veronica grinned at him, and she took off her sunglasses from the top of her head.

"I took pictures." She answered sitting on her own bed, giggling. Harry frowned at her, being a creep.

"I don't remember doing that to you when you had your first date with Liam." He glared at her, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Nah. But I am going to need this for a PowerPoint presentation if I am to do a speech at your wedding." She giggled, kicking off her shoes.

"Wedding?"

"Do you see a way out of this?" She asked him, raising her brow again.

Harry smiled, giggled at himself, "no."


	20. Epilogue

_+three years later_   
  
  


There was a storm inside the Styles-Malik house at 2 in the morning, Harry and Zayn runs around the house, having their own bags in their hands, putting almost half of their stocks and things. They were so nervous, anxious, but excited at the same time.

Billie, the Japanese Akita Inu dog, runs and barks around the house, he was getting a 'sorry, babe' and a pat on a head whenever Zayn or Harry steps on him. The dog was feeling extreme enthusiasm because he knows what is happening around. He runs unto the kitchen, barking to Addy, the furry cat, who's busy licking his foot on top of the kitchen counter.

The cat got scared when Harry suddenly carried him up on the air, shaking him a bit. "We're having the baby!" Harry squealed, giggled and kissed the cat's head.

"Harreh! Get going!" Zayn shouted from the outside of the house, probably putting the things on the car. He placed him again on the kitchen counter, and the cat starts licking his foot again.

Harry almost throw himself inside the car and Zayn scolded him again because he forgot to lock their front door so he runs again and back to the car. The ride to the hospital was fast, maybe because of their excitement, but they made sure they were safe, holding each other's hands.

Upon reaching the said hospital, Harry and Zayn runs to find Liam pacing back and forth outside the delivery room. They approached him and asked how was Veronica. Liam was shaking, worried and tensed. Zayn comforted his friend, though he himself, was nervous for his twin sister.

"Hey, stop it you, two." Harry scolded them, although he was very nervous about his best friend, he wishes her and the baby the best health and delivery.

"She will be okay." He says, pulling them both in a group hug.

After they graduated from Uni, Harry and Zayn got married right away, Zayn proposed to him at their graduation day and all their proud professors and classmates, of course their parents and friends cheered to them. The wedding happened after seven months of preparation, with the supports from their families and friends.

It was simple and a beautiful day, with just the important people around them. And after that, they had Billie and Addy around their small house to start with. Zayn is working as a graphic designer and Harry has his own studio for his photography. Three years of being awesomely together, they have been saving up and doing great for their future.

Veronica and Liam got married the year after them, and now expecting a baby boy. Harry and Zayn wanted that too, of course, dreaming of having kids running around their little home.

After hours of waiting outside, a doctor finally confirmed them being both healthy and the delivery is a success. The three cried out of joy, especially Liam, having their first child together.

The baby was so wonderful, the genes that Malik's have overpowered on him. He has his mom's eyes like Zayn's, and he is so perfect. He named him Noah.

Veronica smiled weakly, her eyelids pulling down out of sleepiness, she made sure she has seen her baby boy's face before she fully gets rest for her to dream of him after the success delivery.

"Congratulations, Li."

When the sun rose up that day, their families and friends gathered inside Veronica's hospital room to give and show love and support. There were balloons and foods, nice talks and pretty faces.

Harry finds himself taking care of his best friend, he makes sure Veronica eats more and lecturing her to be more healthy for their first baby. He was a hands-on best friend and brother-in-law, fully taking attentions to them both.

Meanwhile, Zayn was talking on the phone, his brows knitted, and he's chewing his inner cheek from the information the caller has been telling him, soon, he was shaking and excited, he beamed through the phone and the people inside the room looked at him, intrigued.

Harry walked near his husband to ask what happened. Zayn hugged him so tight, he cannot contain his smile etching on his face. Harry hugged him back, but confused and curious as to why Zayn was acting like this. "What is it?"

"It's Evan." zayn says, Harry's eyes widened, he now surely knew what this is. "She's about to give birth." He exclaimed. Their families got excited for them too.

"Go now," Veronica ordered them, and they bid good byes quickly, running out of the hospital to go to another.

Evan is working under Children's Protective Program, he helps Zayn and Harry to have kid of their own. Zayn and Harry didn't just want to adopt, they want either of them to be legally the father of a child. Evan found a pregnant woman who didn't want to be the mother of her child, the pregnancy was unwanted and she wants to terminate her parental rights. They have decided that Zayn would have the paternity legally by signing the child's birth certificate and Harry being his partner, would adopt the child after establishing it in the court.

They parked the car outside and quickly ran to meet Evan. Both tensed and nervous, more than what they felt earlier, because this is it, they are having their own child to take care of, to raise and to love with all of their hearts.

"It's a girl." Evan exclaimed standing outside , and Harry smiled in tears, looking at Zayn. Zayn pulled him in a hug, kissing his temple.

"You can see them now." Evan says, leading them inside. There they see Harley Tan, the biological mother of the baby resting on her hospital bed. A weak smile formed on her face.

"How are you?" Harry asked, wiping his tears away.

"I am fine. Thank you for being by my side during the pregnancy. I can't be more grateful to see that my child is going to have a loving parents while she grow up." She says, Zayn shook his head.

"We are the ones that are thankful to you, Harley. You trusted us, to have your own child. And we promise to give her a beautiful life and to love her unconditionally." Zayn says, holding her hand that is resting above her stomach.

After such conversations, a nurse came in, holding a baby girl carefullly. Harry had tears again rolling down his face. She's the definition of life for both Harry and Zayn.

"They are her parents. Give her to them." Harley says, smiling.

Harry carefully holds the baby in his arms, close to his heart. She was sleeping peacefully. Her cheeks fluff and cherry. Her hands so small, closed tight. Zayn couldn't feel happier than this.

"This is wonderful, Zaynie." Harry cried, Zayn tucks his curls behind his ears and kissed his cheeks.

"Finally, Harry, we already have what we dreamt of." He says, looking lovingly at their daughter.

"What do you want to call her?" Evan asked, feeling so glad he had helped this loving married couple to have their family.

"Shiloah." Harry mumbled, his voice was soft while mentioning the name of their baby girl. Zayn smiled, they have never been this happy before.

•••

+ _Five years later..._

Harry got out of the car that afternoon, going straight into the house after a tiring day at the studio. He was handling a bag of gummy bears that the kids requested the other day. As he entered the door, he wandered around the living room, frowning as to why no one was excited to see him coming home.

He thought of going upstairs to check on the kids, but not taking a single step yet, he heard giggles and shush. He became suspicious and he placed the bag of gummy bear on the couch and tiptoed to the kitchen where the giggles are coming from.

He smiled cheekily, going over the kitchen counter to peek at the other side where the kids have been busily doing their little crime. "Gotcha!" Harry shouted, making the kids scream and squeal all over the house.

Shiloah got up from sitting on the ground, following by the two-year-old, Aden, running out of the kitchen but Harry was fast to capture them in his arms.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Shiloah and Aden screamed together. Harry can't contain his laughter. He managed to put them down and stop them from running away.

He then faked being mad and had his hands on his waist, looking down the two suspects with chocolates scattered all over their faces. "Who opened the jar of Nutella?" He asked, tapping his toe on the floor.

"Not me!" Shiloah answered, her voice was high of note.

"Not me!" The toddler followed, mimicking his sister's voice. Harry couldn't keep but giggle at their behaviors.

"Then tell me who it is before I free you. Hmm?" He said, eyeing the kids.

The two continue to giggle, covering their mouth with their little hands. Zayn was silently approaching behind Harry and he tackled him quickly. Harry squeaked a little and Zayn made sure he tightened his arms around Harry's waist.

The kids laugh loudly, clapping their hands like their hero came and saved the day. Harry was struggling to escape from his husband's arms, giggling when Zayn tried to kiss his cheek with a smudge of chocolate on his lips. "What are you doing? Stop, Zaynie." Harry told, still can't help but giggle.

When Zayn loosen his arms on Harry, Harry breathed heavily, shaking his head. "Last time you were scolding me for giving them too much sweets then now..." He narrowed his eyes on Zayn.

Zayn winked at their kids. "Sometimes isn't bad." He reasoned out, shrugging.

Harry rolled his eyes, going over the living room to pick up the bag of gummy bears he have bought. "Well then, I guess this will be reserved for next week." He told, raising the bag high up.

Shiloah and Aden were surprised. "But daddy!" They both whined.

"Blame your father." Harry teases them.

"C'mon, babe. Be a little considerate to the kids." Zayn convinces him after seeing the kids pouting lips which they can't ever resist.

"Might as well. But not for you." Harry snickers.

•••

Harry stirs in his slumber when he heard some faint noises around. He chose not to be bothered by it but the giggles are awakened him. He struggles to open his eyes, rubbing the sleepiness away and yawn before turning around. As he laid on his back, he was surprised to see the three love of his life in front of him.

"Happy birthday, daddy!" Shiloah and Aden screams holding a chocolate cake, Zayn smiles sweetly holding a polaroid and capturing a photo.

"Aw, babes, thank you." Harry got up, kissing his babies cheeks and giggling.

"Make a wish!" Shiloah excitedly stated, almost jumping on the bed. Aden clapping his hands with the vibes he's getting at the moment.

Harry and Zayn chuckled. "Okay, okay." He then closes his eyes and told his wish with his mind before blowing off the candle.

"Yayy!" Aden cheered, his hands on the air, waving it.

"Bring the cake in the kitchen, Shi. Be careful with the stairs, you two." Zayn softly told them.

"Okay, Papii." The two sweetly replied, getting excited to eat the cake.

"Happy birthday, love." Zayn kisses Harry's lips, letting it linger before he pulled away. Harry felt the familiar shiver ran through his veins.

"Thank you."

"What did you wish for?" Zayn asked, sitting om the bed and holding Harry's hand.

Harry smiled sweetly, his dimples showing clearly. "The same wish I was having for 26 years now." He truthfully answered.

Zayn frowned. "For 26 years? What is it?" He eagers to know about it.

"Having this life with you." Harry answered before closing the gap with between them in a light full hearted kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Uploading for back up use. :)


End file.
